Una última opción
by konohaflameninja
Summary: -Sí, haré lo que me digan- -Resumiendo, yo lo hago enojar y usted sostiene a su hijo para que no se levante mientras lo sigo provocando- -¡¿QUÉ!-
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Aquí de nuevo publicando :) Quiero aclarar que lo que se presente en esta historia son sólo métodos de los cuales he escuchado y leído un poco, no soy profesional al respecto y no significa que los apruebe.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer :3 por favor comenten qué les parece :D**

.

-Gracias por traernos desde casa de Connor hasta acá, Señorita Lance-

-Sí, gracias… Pasar la tarde jugando videojuegos con Mia fue muy agradable-

Dinah sonrió encantada mientras abría la puerta de la cocina con la llave que Bruce le había dado. Hubiese entrado por la puerta principal pero el jet lo había aterrizado en

-No hay problema, Tim, Damian yo también venía a Gotham- le abrió la puerta para que pasara.

-No es verdad- la desmintió el más pequeño, el amiguito de Mia.

-Bueno, no… Pero no me cuesta nada traerlos. Iba a Mount Justice en el jet de Ollie y no era mucho problema hacer una parada en Gotham- además los hijos menores de Bruce eran tan adorables!

-Al menos acepta pasar por una rebanada de pastel- la invitó Tim agradecido.

-Oh, no, niños. No creo, ya voy tarde y…-

-Es lo menos que podemos hacer- insistió Damian- Alfred lo hizo-

-Mmmm, bueno, si Alfred lo hizo…- sonrió antes de entrar junto con los niños.

A pesar de que al entrar Dinah les advirtió que tenía poco tiempo, pronto los minutos pasaron y pronto llegaron a ser un par de horas. Ninguno de los tres se había percatado del pequeño detalle de que la plática se había vuelto tan cómoda que les había hecho perder la noción del tiempo, y esque al parecer la casa estaba vacía, lo que les proporcionaba un ambiente de profunda paz que incluso raramente Dinah disfrutaba.

Claro, eso hasta que…

-¡JASON!-

Semejante rugido hasta hizo que la pobre mujer saltase de la silla. Al parecer se había pasado tanto el tiempo que ya hasta Bruce había regresado de patrullar. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a escuchar tanta furia en un solo grito, es decir, claro que Oliver se la pasaba gritándose con Roy, pero no tan así…

Sin embargo, al parecer era la única impresionada, tanto Tim como Damian permanecieron tranquilos, a lo mucho la mujer pudo notar expresiones no verbales de fastidio, tales como rodar los ojos o bufar.

-Ay ya cállate, Bruce- repuso la conocida voz del segundo Robin- Me vale, ¿está bien? Me vale una puta jodida mierda… lo que sea que te haya molestado esta vez-

Oh rayos… de haber sabido que esas palabras se escucharían hubiera tapado los oídos de los niños, o al menos los de Damian.

-¡¿Lo que sea?!- ahora la furia había sido sustituída con rabia que obviamente apenas se estaban molestando en contener- ¡¿Lo que sea, Jason?! ¡Te lo he dicho mil veces y te lo sigo diciendo: YO NO USO ARMAS!-

Y justo como si el muchacho huyera de todo tipo de sentido común, soltó una risotada mordaz que seguro era lo último que Bruce necesitaba oír en ese preciso momento.

-¿Adivina qué?- repuso como si no hubiese escuchado el tono de su padre- No me importa. Si tú no las usas yo sí, y aunque no las usara, TÚ NO ERES MI JEFE-

-¡¿Cómo jodidos no?! ¡Aquí yo soy el que…!-

-¿El que qué? ¿El que me mantiene? No tienes que hacerlo, mis negocios van muy bien, gracias- aclaró con sarna mientras claramente subía las escaleras desde la cueva hacia la mansión.

-¡Jason!- y he ahí Bruce siguiéndolo. Dinah rodó los ojos a sabiendas de que su amigo odiaba no tener la última palabra en cualquier conversación.

La mujer alcanzó a ver por el rabillo del ojo como el adolescente le mostraba el dedo medio mientras subía a las habitaciones sin siquiera mirar atrás y como Bruce lo seguía aún discutiendo. Esperó a que ambos estuvieran fuera de rango antes de volver a hablar con los pequeños. Lo que acababa de ver no le había gustado mucho que digamos.

-¿Esto es siempre así?-

-Lamentablemente, señorita Lance- admitió Alfred, entrando a la cocina con la mayor tranquilidad posible después de semejante escándalo.

-Alfred… ¿por qué?- preguntó sin poder evitar sentirse algo consternada después de ver a los pequeños asentir con la cabeza- Pensé que las cosas iban mejor, aunque fuera un poco, es decir, Bruce lo está intentando… ¿no es así?-

-Temo decir, Señorita- Alfred tomó asiento, estaba ya tan fastidiado que ni siquiera prestó atención a que los más jóvenes de la familia aún no estaban en la cama y era tardísimo- Que quien no está poniendo mucha disposición de su parte es ahora el Joven Todd… No lo culpo, es decir, es lógico que no quisiera… usted sabe, perdonar al Joven Bruce… Pero todos vivimos aquí y esto se está convirtiendo en un infierno. En momentos todo está bien, en otros todo es un completo caos… Lo hemos intentado todo para que esta dinámica familiar funcione pero nada parece tener efecto-

-¿De todo, Alfred?- en verdad Dinah odiaba ver al hombre mayor tan triste y cansado.

-Bueno, sí; terapia psicológica, terapia de grupo, terapia familiar, todo en donde se puedan hablar nuestros problemas tranquila y civilizadamente-

Después de un momento de silencio, Dinah finalmente se decidió a hablar. Sabía que era arriesgado y que al igual que podría ayudar, podría no hacerlo… Pero esque no podía simplemente ignorar todos los problemas por los que estaban pasando Bruce y su familia, especialmente Alfred, quien siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a quien fuera con lo que fuera… ¡Y esos pobres niños! Los conocía desde que eran pequeños, y todos ellos eran amigos de sus hijos… No podía dejarlos así.

-¿Y si te dijera que existe otra opción en la que no se hablara tranquila y civilizadamente?-

Aquello sí que llamó la atención del mayordomo y de paso de los dos pequeños, ¿pero a qué se refería la Señorita Lance?

-¿Disculpe?-

-Sí, una opción un poco… distinta y quizás algo ortodoxa pero que en ciertos casos ha dado resultados favorables en…- Dinah pretendía seguir pero Damian hizo un ruidito involuntario que le recordó a la mujer de la presencia de los pequeños- Ehm… niños, ¿y si van arriba un momento?-

Alfred volteó a verlos también.

-Pero…- comenzó a protestar Tim, aunque fue rápidamente interrumpido por Alfred.

-Jovenes, les pido por favor que suban a sus habitaciones. En un momento subiré a darles las buenas noches-

Damian enseguida se cruzó de brazos. Últimamente eso ya era una costumbre y no le gustaba tanto… bueno, sí le gustaba que Alfred les diera las buenas noches pero…

-¿Y mi padre no nos va a dar las buenas noches también?- se supone que él los cuidara, ¿no?

-Quizás sí, Joven, pero en este momento se encuentra ocupado-

-Sí, con Jason- intervino Tim poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Se supone que nosotros también somos sus hijos, debería hacerse cargo de todos, no sólo de Todd- farfulló el más pequeño, bajándose de su silla para salir de ahí.

Tim negó con la cabeza pero siguió a su hermano. Damian tenía toda la razón del mundo.

Dinah esperó unos momentos antes de acercarse un poco más a Alfred, quien estaba sentado junto a ella.

-Es un método poco convencional de terapia pero que bien aplicado y con los terapeutas correctos puede resultar bien- Dinah exhaló pesadamente. Encontraba tan difícil explicarse en ese momento- No voy a negar que no ha resultado mal en ciertos casos, pero te lo digo, Alfred, bien aplicado podría funcionar. Se utiliza en muchas situaciones de trastornos de apego pero también con menores con mucha ira contenida y que tienen problemas manejándola y expresándola, que la manifiestan en actitudes hirientes, violentas o peligrosas tanto para ellos como para los demás. No es seguro que de resultado y que todo mejore de un día para otro, obviamente, pero es una esperanza… Es todo lo que puedo ofrecerles pero es mejor que nada, ¿no crees?-

Alfred se quedó en silencio un momento. No estaba muy seguro de estar dispuesto a practicar métodos poco ortodoxos… pero esque ya habían intentado casi todo lo demás, tanto él como Bruce estaban totalmente desesperados.

-Señorita Lance, la verdad no lo sé…-

-¡TE ODIO!- se escuchó desde la recámara de Jason- ¡MALDITA SEA, BRUCE, DÉJAME EN PAZ!-

-Pero Jason, necesitamos hablar y…-

-¡QUE TE LARGUES!-

CRASH

…Y ahí estaba, el inconfundible sonido de cerámica estrellándose fuertemente contra las finas paredes de la mansión.

El hombre suspiró pesadamente. Realmente ya no tenían mucho que perder.

-¿Podría hablarme más acerca de esa… opción que me dice?-


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo! Por favor lean y diganme qué opinan :3 Estoy basándome en un caso que incluso creo que puede quedar con Jason o hasta podría ser con Damian pero la verdad no estoy tan informada como un especialista. Sigue siendo interesante investigar... Todo lo que se mencione en esta historia es sólo ficción, no significa que lo apruebe en la vida real o que lo apoye.**

-No, Alfred-

-Joven, Bruce, piénselo bien- se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio para que no pudiese ignorarlo tan fácil.

-Sí lo pensé, Alfred- levantó la vista de los documentos que revisaba- Pero ayer estuve investigando y no me gustó para nada lo que leí. Decía que si no se aplica adecuadamente puede resultar mal y hasta se han dado muertes-

-Bueno, no sería nada nuevo para nosotros-

-¡Alfred!- replicó Bruce escandalizado, llamando la atención de cierto adolescente que pasaba por ahí y que ya no se molestó en alejarse.

-Señor, esque ya no se me ocurre nada más. Lo hemos intentado todo y nada ha funcionado… Además es una recomendada de la Señorita Lance, no creo que ella nos enviase alguna vez con alguien en quien no confiara plenamente-

-Pues… Sí, tienes razón pero…-

-Aparte no tenemos más opciones, Joven Bruce. La situación no puede seguir así, esto es un infierno y está repercutiendo en sus otros tres hijos, Por qué sí se acuerda que tiene más hijos, ¿verdad?-

-Claro que me acuerdo, Alfred, ¿a qué viene eso?-

-A que ya hasta los pequeños saben que si usted y el Joven Jason están en la misma habitación todo va a resultar en pleito y que ya todo mundo va a estar de mal humor el resto del día-

-No es verdad…-

-Y que bueno que ayer había salido el Joven Dick porque seguramente también le habría dado mucha pena que la Señorita Lance presenciase el desastre de familia que somos-

-¿Desastre? Alfred, creo que existe la posibilidad de que estés exagerando aunque sea un poco-

-Oh, no, señor, claro que no. ¿Sí recuerda que el Joven Jason intentó matar a su hermanito cuando lo conoció?-

Bruce se puso un tanto nervioso.

-Tim y Jason ya arreglaron las cosas. Ambos hablaron y…-

-¿Y cuantas de sus discusiones "tranquilas" con el Joven Jason terminan en confrontaciones físicas, Joven Bruce?-

-Bueno, si somos justos…-

-¡No le estoy preguntando! Yo ya no puedo seguir así viendo cómo se destruyen entre los dos y de paso a todos los demás… O arreglamos esto o renuncio-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- tanto Bruce como Jason, quien ya no se molestó en ocultarse en el pasillo, reaccionaron de inmediato. ¡¿Un mundo sin Alfred?! ¡¿Pero qué clase de pesadilla era esa?!

.

.

-Hola, Jason- la simpática mujer le sonrió sinceramente pero tan sólo recibió a cambio el intento de sonrisa más efímero y fallido del mundo por parte del chico sentado frente a ella- Soy la doctora Nora White. Ayer hablé con tu abuelo- volteó a ver a Alfred un instante, el hombre estaba sentado también frente a su escritorio, justo entre el muchacho y el supuesto padre. Le dedicó una breve sonrisa a Alfred, quien asintió con la cabeza devolviéndole el gesto- Y me comentó que tu papá y tú ya habían estado en terapia antes-

-Sí- el "¿y?" iba implícito.

-Sin embargo aquí están…-

-Las terapias a las que hemos ido no han… resultado tan bien- intervino Bruce infiriendo la pregunta- Y en verdad la situación necesita mejorar-

-Lo que el jefe quiere decir es que los otros terapeutas eran mierda y sus fiestas del té de autocompasión que consideraban terapias no fueron mas que un vil desastre- parafraseó Jason aún sin lucir muy interesado.

-No pareces muy emocionado, Jason- señaló la doctora.

-Ding, ding, ding!- se burló éste sin la menor pizca de humor- No me hace mucha gracia pasar mis tardes aquí para de todos modos ir después con otra loquera- rodó los ojos.

-¡Jason!-

-Ay Bruce, no empieces… Tú piensas exactamente lo mismo-

Antes de que el hombre pudiera responder, la doctora habló de nuevo.

-¿Entonces qué hacen aquí, Jason?-

-Venimos porque Alfred nos lo pidió- contestó de lo más natural.

La doctora asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Me estás tratando de decir que tu padre tiene tan poca disposición como tú?- inquirió sin sonar ofendida en lo más mínimo.

-Eso mismo- Bruce lo viera feo o no, esa era la verdad.

-Comprendo- le sonrió de nuevo ella- ¿Nos puedes dejar solos un momento por favor?-

-Seguro- se levantó- Igual vamos a estar aquí toda una hora- musitó saliendo del consultorio.

-¡Espera en el pasillo, Jason!- alcanzó a gritarle Bruce- ¡No quiero que vayas a andar por ahí so…!- lo interrumpió un fuerte portazo por parte del chico, provocando que negase con la cabeza mientras mascullaba mil cosas.

-¿Señor Wayne?-

Bruce exhaló pesadamente.

-Me saca de quicio- admitió pesadamente al notar la mirada analítica de la doctora.

-¿Y aun así no tiene disposición?-

-No es que no tenga disposición- se defendió con el poco ánimo que tenía ya- Pero esque hemos intentado tantas terapias tantas veces…-

-Si tanto esmero ha puesto es porque es algo importante, Señor Wayne-

-Y lo es, Señorita- la apoyó Alfred

-Por lo que Alfred me informó ayer, sé que en su casa el ambiente es de tensión-

-Resentimiento- añadió el mayordomo.

-¿Ira?-

-Y miedo también-

-Alfred, eso sí que no- intervino Bruce- Podremos pelear y discutir todo lo que quieras pero Jason no me tiene miedo-

-No, Joven Bruce- estuvo de acuerdo su padre adoptivo- Yo pienso que es viceversa-

Auch…

El silencio sepulcral que invadió el consultorio provocaba que la tensión fuera aún más evidente. Las expresiones tanto de Alfred como de la doctora no denotaban sorpresa alguna… La de Bruce, por otro lado….

-¡Yo no le tengo miedo a mi hijo!-

Al fin, una reacción!

-Lamento diferir, Joven-

Bruce bufó fastidiado. Ahora sí que estaban hablando puras tonterías.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Que claro que le tiene miedo! Sólo por mencionarle algunos ejemplos, siempre está a la defensiva con él porque tiene miedo de que le vaya a ver la cara y hacer algo a sus espaldas, nunca habla con él porque tiene miedo de mencionar alguno de los muchos motivos que tiene para estar resentido con usted, siempre termina con los nervios de punta cuando le tiene que llamar la atención porque si no lo hace sus otros hijos se dan cuenta y si lo hace no sabe ni que reacción vaya a tener… ¿Se da cuenta, Joven Bruce? Le tiene miedo la posible reacción de un jovencito de catorce años-

-¡Porque tiene un temperamento de los mil demonios, Alfred!- replicó el hombre totalmente a la defensiva- ¡Es aún más impredecible que Damian, ¿de acuerdo?!-

-¿Impredecible en qué sentido?- inquirió la doctora.

-¡Pues no lo sé! ¡Sólo no quiero que acabe haciéndose daño o lastimando a alguien!- contestó sin pensar siquiera en su respuesta- ¡Jason no es para nada estable, ¿ya?!-

Ni Alfred ni la doctora contestaron de inmediato, esperaron a que se calmase un poco antes de volver a hablar.

-Y después de todo lo que acabas de decir- comenzó la mujer- ¿Aún no consideras que, a pesar de no tener nada por seguro valga la pena, intentar hasta la última opción antes de que Jason se haga daño o a alguien más?-


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Aquí está el siguiente capítulo y quiero aclarar que esto es ficción y no significa que lo apruebe o apoye en la vida real….**

 **Por favor dejen Review o PM con su opinión :) Espero que les guste y gracias por leer!**

.

Bruce se quedó en silencio un largo rato, con una expresión tan ilegible que ni el mismísimo Alfred sabía con certeza qué estaría pasando por su mente. No fue hasta que el joven empresario exhaló pesadamente que la tensión se disipó un poco.

-Sí vale la pena- admitió al fin, sonando derrotado a pesar de todo- Pero no así-

La mujer enarcó una ceja. Eso podía significar tantas cosas…

-¿Así?-

-He investigado y leído muchas cosas acerca de lo que usted hace-

-¿De lo que yo hago?- repitió incrédula- Bien, eso sí que es cómico viniendo de un tipo que se viste de murciélago y combate el crimen de Gotham por las noches-

Bruce parecía querer contestarle algo pero estaba conteniéndose, lo que le hacía parecer constipado de algún modo.

-Usted sabe a lo que me refiero-

-No sabría decirle-

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Esa cosa peligrosa para los niños!-

-Oh, ¿se refiere usted a sacarlos a combatir criminales altamente peligrosos en medio de la noche?-

Bruce gruñó claramente frustrado.

-¡No! ¡A esa cosa que le llaman "terapia del apego"!-

-Oh, a eso-

-Sí, "a eso"- Bruce la imitó- Ya lo investigué y no me gusta nada- declaró.

-¡Joven Bruce!- lo reprendió Alfred, pero no logró que el Caballero Obscuro se retractase.

-¿Qué tanto investigó, Señor Wayne?-

-Bueno… Admito que no mucho, ¿de acuerdo? Pero bastó con que leyera que han muerto menores en el proceso para que no me gustara en lo absoluto-

-Bien, pues le faltó leer mucho, Señor Wayne- se defendió la mujer no muy contenta pero tampoco furiosa- Debe saber que no todos llevamos este tipo de terapia de igual manera y si Dinah los recomendó conmigo es porque ambas concordamos en que hay ciertos límites y que hay que ser en extremo cuidadosas cuando se trata de la salud de un menor de edad. No todos los terapeutas utilizamos los mismos métodos ni hacemos las cosas del mismo modo-

Bruce la miró un momento antes de retroceder un poco en su pose tan a la defensiva.

-Joven- lo regañó Alfred como recriminándole su falta de tacto.

-Está bien, me disculpo… La verdad no me gusta la idea de que alguno de mis hijos pudiera estar en riesgo… me pone de nervios-

-Lo entiendo pero no hay razón para estar tan alarmados. Mire, ¿por qué no lo intentamos y si en esta sesión decide que mi método es sumamente peligroso y Jason podría morir o salir lastimado damos por terminada la relación y ya no vuelven? Sólo esta sesión, es la única oportunidad que le pido-

Bruce lo pensó muy bien. Alfred parecía decidido y todo lo que habían dicho hace rato era… bueno, tenían un punto…

-De acuerdo- accedió ahora sí sonando derrotado- ¿Y esto cómo funciona o qué se hace?-

-¿No dijo que ya había investigado?-

-Bueno… no llegué tan lejos como para saber qué se hace. Leí más opiniones que procedimientos-

Ella rodó los ojos. Típico…

-Muy bien, le explico: La terapia del apego se utiliza en muchas situaciones donde ha existido algún abuso o negligencia en un menor a temprana edad pero también con menores con mucha ira contenida y que tienen problemas manejándola y expresándola, que la manifiestan en actitudes hirientes, violentas o peligrosas tanto para ellos como para los demás. Usualmente los pacientes no suelen confiar en la gente, están tan lastimados emocionalmente que no confían en nadie porque ya se han visto traicionados antes por sus cuidadores, de alguna forma u otra. Lo que se busca por medio de estas técnicas es que por medio de la ira provocada en el paciente, éste entre en un estado un poco más vulnerable en donde la ira disminuya y nos dé la oportunidad de trabajar con el dolor que se guardan. Claro, es difícil, no se garantizan resultados y no es agradable de ver tampoco pero créanme que en varios casos muy complicados ha sido la diferencia entre una vida estable y una vida de odio eterno contra el mundo-

-Mire, suena hasta cierto punto lógico todo lo que está explicando pero Jason… no sé si sea de ese tipo de casos. Su ira no suele disminuir, más bien aumenta cuando uno intenta que se calme-

-El punto es ser consistentes, Señor Wayne-

-¿Sabe qué pasó la última vez que fui "consistente" para que Jason limpiase su cuarto?- levantó la mano izquierda, mostrándola vendada.

La doctora al instante puso una expresión de indignación.

-¿Su hijo le cortó?-

-No, mi hijo lanzó un jarrón carísimo en dirección a mi cabeza y me corté al limpiar, porque ni siquiera después de eso recogió la maldita recámara- repuso aún escéptico.

-Ah, perfecto. Entonces no hagamos nada, dejemos que Jason siga por ahí arrojando jarrones a las cabezas de la gente- propuso ella con la mayor naturalidad.

Antes de que Bruce pudiera hablar de nuevo, Alfred intervino.

-Esto ya fue mucho, Joven Bruce, ¿va a aceptar o no?-

Por un momento el hombre parecía dispuesto a seguir discutiendo pero al final se rindió. En todo caso, si había algo aún más caótico que la vida en ese momento sería la vida en ese momento y sin Alfred.

-Sí, haré lo que me digan-

-Bien, lo primero será que haremos pasar a su hijo y usted irá a tomar asiento al centro de aquél sofá, así como si nada, y pondrá unos dos cojines a su derecha- señaló el mueble- Después Jason se sentará a su izquierda y lo iré guiando para que al final quede recostado con parte de la espalda sobre su regazo y los hombros y la cabeza en los cojines…- fue interrumpida por una gran risotada por parte de Bruce, quien no se calmó hasta que vio la mirada de muerte que los otros dos adultos le dirigían.

-Perdón- se obligó a sí mismo a tranquilizarse- Pero esque la simple idea me parece ridícula. Quizás hace algunos años no hubiera habido ningún problema, pero creo que me faltó aclarar: Jason me odia- lo dijo claro y lento para que lo entendieran bien y no hubiera confusión alguna- No me soporta y no tolera estar demasiado cerca de mí, mucho menos como usted dice-

-Lo hará con tal de que no renuncie- le recordó Alfred muy serio con su protegido por haber interrumpido a la doctora.

Bruce aún seguía tratando de calmarse.

-Muy bien, suponiendo que logremos superar la mega escena que Jason va a armar, ¿entonces qué seguiría?-

-Resumiendo, yo lo hago enojar y usted sostiene a su hijo para que no se levante mientras lo sigo provocando-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-¿Quiere dejar de interrumpir?- lo regañó Alfred.

-Perdóname, Alfred pero pensé que teníamos cita con la doctora y no con una paciente!- replicó al instante antes de voltear a ver a la mujer con una expresión de total estupefacción- Bueno, ¿está usted loca o qué?-

-¡Señor Wayne!-

-Esque es la única razón por la cual se me ocurre que usted querría hacer algo así- repuso como si fuera la única opción posible- ¿Tiene la menor idea de lo que Jason haría cuando lo soltase?-

-Por eso no lo soltaremos-

-Oh, claro, se me olvidaba que me quedaré con el trasero pegado a ese sillón para siempre-

-Joven Bruce, no hay necesidad de tanto sarcasmo- fue regañado nuevamente.

-Sí, sólo le estoy diciendo que lo sostenga. Ni que le estuviera diciendo que lo aplaste- repuso la doctora ya algo cansada de tanta interrupción.

-Pero esque yo no puedo creerlo… Alfred, ¿qué acaso no estás escuchando lo que propone esta Señorita?- enserio no lograba comprender que su padre adoptivo insistiera con semejante tontería, ¿pero en qué estaba pensando?

-Sí, Joven Bruce, pero es peor escuchar toda la sarta de cosas hirientes que se dicen en casa usted y el Joven Jason, así que deje de estarse quejando y…-

-No-

-… ¿Disculpe?-

-Dije que no- Bruce se levantó tratando de parecer firme a pesar de los nervios- No seguiré con esto, es obvio que no lograremos nada aquí. ¡Jason, nos vamos!- gritó para que se escuchara hasta el pasillo.

La doctora permaneció en silencio en lo que el hombre se "retiraba". Pobre… según la descripción de Alfred no es como si el tipo tuviese muchas opciones además de ella.

-¿Y logró mucho dejándolo en prisión como a un vil delincuente?- esas palabras de Alfred lo hicieron detenerse en seco y voltear de nuevo con ellos. El empresario parecía dispuesto a replicar, pero de la nada se serenó.

-No, Alfred. No logré nada, ¿de acuerdo? Lo empeoré todo pero tampoco creo lograr nada aquí- sentenció terminante.

-Bien, y no lo voy a obligar tampoco… Sólo quiero que sepa que mis maletas ya están hechas-

La expresión en el rostro de Bruce cambió inmediatamente, ahora mostrando sólo incredulidad.

-¿Perdón? No puedes estar hablando enserio-

-Sí que lo hago, Señor- sin decir más, Alfred sacó su teléfono y le mostró algo a Bruce, logrando que el rostro se le quedara en blanco si acaso con tan sólo una pizca de horror. En la pantalla del celular de Alfred se mostraba claramente una fotografía de sus maletas, todas hechas y listas para irse.

-Alfred…-

-Hablo enserio, Joven. Yo no estoy jugando-

Después del minuto de silencio más tenso de su vida, al fin y para gran alivio de todos, Bruce exhaló un pesado suspiro de derrota y volvió a tomar asiento.

-Está bien… ¿Y después qué seguiría?- preguntó resignado.

-Yo creo que lo mejor será que te vaya diciendo conforme vayamos avanzando, ¿de acuerdo? Pero ya sin estos arrebatos porque si de por sí estoy segura que va a ser difícil con Jason, este tipo de reacciones no van a facilitar nada-

Bruce se sintió como un maldito mocoso regañado, pero entre eso o que Alfred renunciara…

-Sí, entiendo- masculló.

-Y deje de murmurar- lo amonestó Alfred, ya que en eso estaban.

-Está bien, entiendo- repitió más alto- Dijo que esta sesión y si no me convencía lo dejábamos así, ¿no?-

-En efecto, Señor Wayne- asintió una vez con la cabeza.

Bruce le dirigió a Alfred una mirada de auxilio por el rabillo del ojo pero no encontró apoyo alguno en la expresión del mayordomo.

El hombre exhaló pesadamente. En realidad ya no tenía otras opciones.

-Muy bien…-

-Entonces le llamo al Joven Jason- se levantó Alfred satisfecho mientras Bruce se pasaba la mano por el rostro. Ahí iba a arder Troya…


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Aquí está el siguiente capítulo y quiero aclarar que esto es ficción y no significa que lo apruebe o apoye en la vida real….**

 **Gracias por los comentarios que he recibido, son en verdad muy valiosos y no saben cómo me ayudan a escribir aún más ;3**

 **Por favor dejen Review o PM con su opinión :) Espero que les guste y gracias por leer!**

 **.**

A decir verdad, Jason se sintió un tanto sorprendido cuando Alfred le pidió que pasara al consultorio de la doña esa. No esperaba que las cosas llegaran tan lejos, es decir, Bruce había llegado con una cara de que no iba a aguantar ni cinco minutos ahí… ¿Ahora le pedían que se uniera a ellos para seguir con la plática? Totalmente absurdo…

-¿Para qué soy bueno?- se anunció al entrar. Mientras más rápido acabasen ahí, mejor.

La doctora le disque sonrió.

-Pasa por favor, Jason-

Al irse adentrando en el supuesto consultorio ese, el muchacho notó que para empezar Bruce ya no tenía su cara de "Estoy aburrido y vine porque Alfred me obliga", sino que ahora llevaba una expresión de lo más resignada, casi como condenado a la horca. Aparte, ya no estaban todos amontonados en el escritorio de la señora, estaban sentados en uno de los sillones esos largos que había ahí. Bruce en medio, Alfred a su derecha y la doña a su izquierda.

Al acercarse él, la terapeuta, Nora o Lora o como hubiera dicho que se llamaba, se levantó y arrastró una silla que estaba por ahí hasta que quedó frente a Bruce y tomó asiento.

-Siéntate junto a tu papá, anda- le "invitó" ella.

Jason rodó los ojos, ahora sí sin poder evitarlo y se desplomó en el sofá con pesadez.

-Muy bien, Jason- comenzó de nuevo la doctora con su tonito fastidioso- Ahora que tu padre y yo hemos aclarado un poco las cosas y llegado a un acuerdo, creo que podemos comenzar-

¿Y qué? ¿Saltaba de emoción o qué?

-Creo que es momento de que yo me retire- anunció Alfred, levantándose repentinamente para el horror tanto de Bruce como de su hijo- Los veré al final de la sesión- antes de que alguien pudiese protestar, el mayordomo salió de la habitación. En su conversación telefónica con la doctora habían hablado de varios aspectos y al final acordaron que lo mejor sería que él no estuviera presente al momento de la terapia. Por mucho que Alfred fuera apoyo para el joven, ninguno de sus problemas lo involucraban, además el objetivo de todo era hacerlo sentir vulnerable, no respaldado. No obstante, nadie había dicho que no podría observar la sesión desde algún tipo de dispositivo que Dinah supiera instalar discretamente en el consultorio…

-Muy bien, Alfred. Gracias- repuso la doctora White, siendo la única que no estaba en estado de estupefacción total. Después de que la puerta se cerró, la mujer continuó con sus instrucciones como si nada- Como les decía, es el momento de comenzar con la terapia y por favor, Bruce, te voy a pedir que coloques los cojines como te lo había indicado-

Después de un momento en el que Bruce claramente quería protestar por el abandono de Alfred, al final el tipo cedió resignado y comenzó a poner los gruesos cojines amontonados en el sofá donde antes estaba sentado Alfred e incluso un poco más lejos.

Jason se extrañó un poco y optó por una actitud un poco más cautelosa al presenciar el comportamiento tan acomedido de Bruce, quien acató la petición sin la menor pizca de entusiasmo… aunque no es que él estuviera muy emocionado tampoco, es decir, ¿para qué rayos tenían que mover unos mentados cojines? ¿Qué no se supone que iban a hablar de sus sentimientos y mierdas por el estilo? Para eso no necesitaban mover nada…

-De acuerdo- la voz de la doctora lo volvió a sacar de sus pensamientos- Éste tipo de terapia es un poco diferente a las otras en las que han estado, ¿está bien? El objetivo es el mismo pero vamos a hacer las cosas un poco distintas. Te voy a pedir, Jason, que por favor gires un poco de modo que quedes dándole la espalda a tu padre-

El adolescente la miró aún precavido. No sabía qué pretendía esa señora ni para qué jodidos lo quería mover, pero después de un instante de pensarlo decidió seguirle la corriente… al menos por ahora.

-Gracias. Ahora quiero que vayas haciendo tu espalda hacia atrás cuidadosamente hasta que tu espalda baja quede sobre el regazo de tu padre-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- replicó indignado, ahora sí mirándola como si estuviera loca. ¿Pues qué se creía la tipa? ¿Quién se creía para pedirle esas cosas? ¡Si lo último que quería él en el mundo era cualquier tipo de contacto innecesario con Bruce! Es más, desde que… desde que regresó era de lo más extraño cuando dejaba que el hombre le pusiera una mano encima si no era para entrenamientos… o incluso para curar heridas todavía se podía entender… ¿Pero sólo porque una señora que ni siquiera conocía se lo ordenaba? Ni en sus peores pesadillas.

-De ninguna puta manera- sólo eso faltaba… Ya había sido demasiado paciente con toda esa estupidez.

-Jason…-

-No, no jodas, Bruce, ni hablar-

-Si la doctora…-

-¡Me vale una mierda lo que diga la doctora!-

-Sólo escucha-

-No, ya escuché demasiadas tonterías por el día de hoy. Yo me largo- anunció decidido pero justo antes de que pudiera levantarse, fue detenido por una pesada mano en su hombro.

-Muy bien, ¿te quieres largar? Porque si lo haces ahora sí vamos a estar nosotros dos en un gran problema- Jason volteó un poco y le dirigió una mirada entre molesta y confundida por el rabillo del ojo- Buenos, ¿tú quieres que Alfred se vaya o qué?-

Y eso sí que pegó duro en el muchacho, ya que al parecer la amenaza de su abuelo adoptivo era lo único que hacía un verdadero efecto en él.

Después de un momento, el chico volvió la vista al frente nada contento.

-Esto no es más que un maldito circo…- masculló con todo el odio del mundo mientras con mucha rabia acataba las instrucciones de la doctora y se recostaba renuentemente.

La doctora White fue paciente, esperando a que el chico pudiera recargarse por completo, quedando efectivamente colocado: de la espalda baja hasta el comienzo de los muslos sobre el regazo de Bruce y el resto de la espalda sobre los cojines.

El muchacho no preguntó y subió los pies al sofá con cierto desdén, lo cual facilitaba mucho el trabajo de la doctora, ya que era lo que estaba por pedirle.

-Vaya, menos mal que es un sofá bastante largo porque eres un chico muy alto, Jason- comentó la doctora- Al menos para tu edad, ¿te lo han dicho?-

Jason le dirigió su mejor expresión de fastidio, evitando mirar a Bruce a toda costa.

-¿Es enserio que se va a poner a platicar justo ahora?- le reclamó- No se ofenda, pero no me interesa. ¿Qué sigue? Me urge acabar con esto…- gruñó entre dientes.

Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza mientras Bruce ponía una expresión aún más preocupada y se repetía mentalmente la única instrucción que se sabía hasta entonces: "No soltar a Jason por nada del mundo".

-Muy bien, ahora sí estamos listos- anunció ella acercándose un poco.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Aquí está el siguiente capítulo y quiero aclarar que esto es ficción y no significa que lo apruebe o apoye en la vida real….**

 **Gracias por los comentarios que he recibido, son en verdad muy valiosos y no saben cómo me ayudan a escribir aún más ;3 Enserio que me inspira y me alegra cuando leo algo de alguien a quien le está gustando la historia o le parece interesante :) muchas gracias!**

 **Por favor dejen Review o PM con su opinión :) Espero que les guste y gracias por leer!**

.

El muchacho no preguntó y subió los pies al sofá con cierto desdén, lo cual facilitaba mucho el trabajo de la doctora, ya que era lo que estaba por pedirle.

-Vaya, menos mal que es un sofá bastante largo porque eres un chico muy alto, Jason- comentó la doctora- Al menos para tu edad, ¿te lo han dicho?-

Jason le dirigió su mejor expresión de fastidio, evitando mirar a Bruce a toda costa.

-¿Es enserio que se va a poner a platicar justo ahora?- le reclamó- No se ofenda, pero no me interesa. ¿Qué sigue? Me urge acabar con esto…- gruñó entre dientes.

Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza mientras Bruce ponía una expresión aún más preocupada y se repetía mentalmente la única instrucción que se sabía hasta entonces: "No soltar a Jason por nada del mundo".

-Muy bien, ahora sí estamos listos- anunció ella acercándose un poco.

-Genial- el adolescente rodó los ojos.

-¿Disculpa, Jason?- replicó la doctora, tomándolo de pronto del mentón para hacer que volteara a verla.

Jason se soltó cautelosamente, viéndola extrañado. Bruce, por su parte, aprovechó para "descansar" su brazo sobre el estómago de su hijo, dejando ambas manos casual y convenientemente cerca de los brazos del muchacho. No sabía en qué preciso momento iba a tener que sostenerlo pero algo le decía que sería pronto… muy pero muy pronto.

-Nada-

-De acuerdo, ¿estás bien justo ahora?-

Jason rodó los ojos y trató de ver al techo.

-¿Bien? Estaría mejor si…-

La mujer lo volvió a interrumpir y le volvió a tomar de la barbilla para moverle el rostro.

-Cariño, trata de verme a los ojos- le pidió pero era más bien con una voz de orden que a Jason no le gustó mucho que digamos, es decir, ¿todavía que los estaba haciendo perder el tiempo con todas esas tonterías se atrevía a ordenarle cosas? Ni que fuera su madre.

-Como sea- se volvió a soltar esta vez esforzándose menos en mantenerse "cordial".

-Jason, no me estás hablando a mí- y de nuevo la "terapeuta" lo hizo voltear a verlo, mientras que Bruce sentía como el corazón le latía casi en la garganta. Maldita, sea, esa mujer estaba completamente loca si la mirada de tiburón a punto de atacar que Jason tenía no la asustaba en lo absoluto.

El muchacho medio frunció el ceño y de nuevo quiso liberarse, tan sólo para darse cuenta de que la tipa esa no lo soltaba.

-Procedo a explicarles cómo va a funcionar esta terapia- continuó ella, alternando la mirada entre Jason, quien aún trataba de alejarse aunque aun tratando de disimular un poco, y Bruce, quien ya rezaba mentalmente por la mano de esa pobre mujer… ojala su hijo no le arrancara los dedos si llegaba a soltarse- Quiero que me mires a los ojos cuando te hablo, Jason, y cuando me hables tú también-

El chico ahora sí puso una mueca de desagrado y trató de mover la cabeza más abiertamente, desesperándose un poco cuando la "doctora" se mantenía en su afán de no soltarlo.

-Como sea, ¿ya va a…-

-No, como sea nada, quiero que mantengas el contacto visual-

Repuso con una voz aún más firme que de plano ya no le gustó al joven. Éste último ahora sí la miró a los ojos nada complacido.

-Pues yo quiero que me sueltes- adiós amabilidad, la tipa había tenido su oportunidad y la había desperdiciado.

-Ah, ¿ahora vamos a hacer lo que tú quieras?-

Bruce no se lo podía creer… la doctora podía ir planeando su funeral…

Jason le dirigió una mirada fulminante antes de tratar de soltarse de nuevo.

-Suéltame- repitió ahora más molesto que antes.

-Mira, lo que tratamos de hacer aquí…- comenzó la mujer bajando un poco el tono pero sin flaquear ni un momento.

-No me importa lo que traten de hacer- la interrumpió Jason soltándose por fin- Yo ya me quiero ir- le "informó" antes de intentar levantarse.

Intentar…

Por un momento ni Jason ni Bruce registraron lo que acababa de suceder, fue hasta segundos después que Jason volteó a ver al tipo estupefacto… ¿Enserio le acababa de sostener los brazos para que no se moviera?

Bruce, por su parte… Bueno, él no sabía que iba a ser de su vida saliendo de ese consultorio, pero seguro no sería para nada agradable.

-¿Pero qué mierda, Bruce?- Jason se volvió a intentar levantar, tan sólo para sentir cómo el hombre le sujetaba los brazos con más fuerza para que no se moviera de ahí- Suéltame, me quiero levantar-

-Ah, ¿y vas a hacer lo que tú quieras?-

El joven volteó a ver a la maldita "doctora" nuevamente pero ahora con aún más desprecio. De la sorpresa casi la había olvidado.

-Yo siempre hago lo que quiero- repitió con bastantes pantalones antes de volver a intentar levantarse, tan sólo para volver a ser detenido por el idiota de Bruce- ¡¿Qué haces?!- replicó ahora más molesto.

-Ah, ¿y si siempre haces lo que quieres por qué no te has levantado aún?- lo volvió a tomar del rostro la doctora, haciendo que volteara a verla para dirigirle una mirada de completo fastidio y tan intimidante que Bruce estaría orgulloso.

Jason en ese momento decidió que la "doctora" podía irse muy pero muy… lejos… esa última línea no le había gustado en lo absoluto.

-Déjame en paz- escupió ya de por más molesto antes de poner más empeño en sus esfuerzos por levantarse. Ya no le importaba tratar de retorcerse ni nada, sólo quería que el imbécil de Bruce lo soltase y que la maldita tonta esa se callase de una buena vez.

-Sí, sí, como te decía…-

-¡No me ignoren, idiotas!- sí, acababa de insultar a una "dama" y en ese punto le valía lo que Alfred o quien fuera pudiese decir al respecto- ¡Quiero levantarme!-

-¿Qué, Jason? ¿No te gusta que te ignoren?- replicó la doctora en un modo que Bruce al instante encasquetó como nada profesional. De hecho fue tal su estupor que por una fracción de segundo el chico casi logra soltarse… La doctora decidió ignorar dicho desliz- Pues a mí tampoco y yo estaba hablando primero, así que voy a continuar-

-¡NO ME IMPORTA SI ESTABAS HABLANDO PRIMERO!- ¡Todo eso era una vil estupidez!

-¿No? ¿No te importa?-

-¡No! ¡Ya suéltame!- le gritó a su "padre", dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante de puro odio.

-Ah, ¿tú vas a dar las órdenes? Creo que no has entendido quien manda aquí- le volvió a tomar del mentón para que la viera a los ojos- ¿Quién es, Jason?-

-¡YO!- le ladró furioso antes de volverse a soltar y reanudar sus intentos de liberarse, que vaya que si estaban cansando a Bruce mucho más que un entrenamiento de dos horas- ¡Yo soy! ¡Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera!- le gruñó asesinándola con sus propias manos mentalmente.

-No parece- ignoró los ahora mucho más desesperados intentos del muchacho por levantarse- No viniendo del chico que ni siquiera se puede poner de pie-

-No- gruñó Jason, desesperándose aún más y comenzando a soltar rodillazos al costado de Bruce, quien se había inclinado un poco hacia adelante para sostenerlo mejor y evitar que fuera a lanzarse contra la doctora a atacarla o algo así… Jason lucía completamente fuera de control- ¡Ya déjame! ¡Déjame en paz! Maldita sea… ¡ME QUIERO LEVANTAR!-

-Como decía- continuó la mujer como si no lo hubiera escuchado- En este tipo de terapia lo que buscamos es provocar la ira del muchacho. Así…-

-¡NO NECESITAS PROVOCAR MI IRA SI YA ESTOY ENOJADO, GENIO!- prácticamente ladró con bastante odio dicho muchacho, quien ya estaba harto de revolverse ahí en el estúpido sillón y el regazo de Bruce como un maldito loco- ¡YA SUÉLTME, BRUCE! ¡QUIERO LARGARME DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!-

-Jason…-

Pero el hombre muy apenas pudo acabar de decir eso cuando la doctora lo interrumpió.

-¿Es hostilidad lo que siento?-

-¡¿Hostilidad?!- replicó incrédulo el adolescente antes de soltar una carcajada mordaz- ¡Esto NO es hostilidad!- comenzó a tratar de liberarse con mayor esmero- ¡¿Quieres verme hostil?!- se detuvo un instante para respirar y al parecer se calmó un poco involuntariamente mientras lo hacía, aunque aún miraba a la mujer con mucho odio y masculló algo entre dientes.

-¿Disculpa?- contra todo principio de supervivencia y sentido común, la doctora se acercó un poco- ¿Dijiste algo, Jason? No alcancé a escucharte bien-

Jason le dirigió una expresión de odio puro. Se sentía completamente desesperado, esa maldita idiota se estaba burlando de él y Bruce no lo soltaba y él quería levantarse y… Al diablo con todo, él había ido por Alfred, pero Alfred ni siquiera estaba ahí…

Dije- respondió con ira muy pero muy mal contenida y peor disimulada- Que esto no es hostilidad- se volvió a alterar un poco- ¿Quieres verme hostil?- inconscientemente iba subiendo el volumen de su voz conforme hablaba. Éste, al igual que su enojo, iba en aumento- ¡Sólo espera a que salga de esto, estúpida bruja loca! ¡TE VOY A MATAR, MALDITA PERRA VIEJA!-

La mandíbula de Bruce casi llega hasta el piso… Joder, ahora sí estaban perdidos! Los iban a echar de la última doctora que faltaba… Alfred los iba a dejar y, por si fuera poco, ahora Jason lo odiaba aún más que antes…

-Muy bien, un poco de sinceridad-

¡¿QUÉ?!

¡¿Pero esa doctora enserio estaba loca o qué?!

Jason, sin embargo, no parecía compartir su sorpresa en lo absoluto, él ya estaba completamente concentrado en dejarle claro a la doctora con la pura mirada cuanto desprecio le tenía.

-¿Qué tal si ahora lo dices un poco más alto, huh?- la mujer parecía no esforzarse en lo absoluto en ignorar como Jason se movía de un lado a otro como si el simple contacto con Bruce o con ella le quemara la piel- Un poco más claro y fuerte, vamos, Jason, dilo, ¿qué era?-

Jason, en ese punto, ya ni siquiera tenía claro nada más que tenía que salir de ahí, no se le ocurría cómo, puesto que Bruce era más fuerte y no lo dejaba levantarse ni moverse mucho pero…

-¡Dije que te voy a matar, maldita perra vieja!- repitió iracundo- ¡Ya déjame ir!- exigió forcejeando con más empeño.

-¿Perdón? No te escuché, más fuerte por favor-

-¡Que te voy a matar, maldita perra vieja!- bramó y por su mirada Bruce podría casi jurar de que de haber estado Jason libre, si cumple su amenaza- ¡TE ODIO!-

Bruce no sabía si estaba más estupefacto, admirado o asombrado con todo eso. No sabía cómo lo hacía pero la doctora seguía incitando y provocando a Jason para que lo repitiera, y éste se lo gritaba escupiendo ira mientras trataba de soltarse pero siempre cumpliendo con las peticiones de la terapeuta, ya fuera inconscientemente o no.

-¡TE ODIO!- volvió a gritar de pronto el joven y Bruce volteó a verlo casi por instinto. Estaba tan acostumbrado a escuchar esa frase dirigida hacia él que ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces.

-¿Y por qué me odias, Jason?- le cuestionó la terapeuta sin inmutarse en l absoluto.

Jason lo miró lleno de ira… era obvio…

-¡Porque me estás ignorando, maldita imbécil!-

-¿Y eso te desagrada?-

Jason la miró estupefacto… ¿Qué esa señora era en verdad tan tonta?

-¡OBVIAMENTE!-

-¿Te has sentido así antes?-

-¡No lo sé!- comenzó a forcejear aún con más fuerza si es que era posible.

-¿Cuándo, Jason? Dime qué sentiste-

Y lo que vino después cayó como balde de agua fría. Momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas…

-¡Papá!-


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Aquí está el siguiente capítulo y quiero aclarar que esto es ficción y no significa que lo apruebe o apoye en la vida real….**

 **Gracias por los comentarios que he recibido, son en verdad muy valiosos y no saben cómo me ayudan a escribir aún más ;3 Enserio que me inspira y me alegra cuando leo algo de alguien a quien le está gustando la historia o le parece interesante :) muchas gracias!**

 **Por favor dejen Review o PM con su opinión :) Espero que les guste y gracias por leer!**

.

Y lo que vino después cayó como balde de agua fría. Momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas…

-¡Papá!-

Ni Jason ni Bruce se lo esperaban, es decir, Jason ya nunca le decía papá y mucho menos frente a otras personas… No obstante, el único que tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse al respecto fue Bruce, al parecer la doctora no estaba asombrada en lo absoluto y Jason… bueno, Jason seguía en lo suyo… Retorciéndose y pateando y tratando de levantarse mientras le dirigía a la doctora con una mirada de odio y desesperación que pocos aguantarían.

-¡Papá!- volvió a gritar de pronto, logrando que Bruce saliera de sus pensamientos a pesar de seguir completamente estupefacto.

Se tomó un momento para voltear a ver la expresión de su hijo, y vaya que lo lamentó; debajo de aquella mirada de odio tan profundo se escondía un destello de terror, y para entonces el chico gritaba y trataba de escapar con un pánico como si lo estuvieran torturando a muerte.

-Jason, te estoy preguntando que si te has sentido "ignorado" antes- repitió la doctora, ya que el chico se negaba a responderle o siquiera a prestarle atención. Por más veces que le pidiera verla a los ojos, el muchacho terminaba soltándose de tanto esfuerzo que ponía en tratar de levantarse.

-¡Ya dejame!- se quejó tratando de patear, tan sólo para terminar dándole un fuerte rodillazo en el costado a Bruce- ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Papá!- lo decía sin inmutarse en lo absoluto, como si a Bruce no lo odiara a muerte- ¡Papá, que ya se detenga!-

-Oh, ¿Enserio? ¿Vas a recurrir a tu papá ahora?-

Jason ya no la volteó ni a ver. No le importaba lo que la maldita tipa dijera, él sólo se quería ir y se quería ir en ese preciso momento.

-¡Cállate! ¡Nooo!- siguió retorciéndose.

-Pero yo no te entiendo, si hace rato no te querías ni sentar con él-

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Papá, que ya se calle, me quiero levantar! ¡Dile que ya me deje en paz!- lo decía dirigiéndose a Bruce pero no lo miraba a la cara, más bien seguía intentando levantarse desesperadamente.

-¿Qué él me diga? Pero si yo pensé que tú podías solo y que siempre se hacía lo que TÚ decías-

\- ¡PAPÁ!-

-Muy bien, ya fue suficiente- determinó de pronto el Vigilante de Gotham. Ese último grito fue tan desesperado y desgarrador que fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

A pesar de las serias advertencias de la doctora de que no debería de soltar a Jason por nada del mundo, en ese momento a Bruce no pudo haberle importado menos; dejó de sostener los brazos de su hijo de ese modo, lo tomó de los hombros para ayudarlo a sentarse y en menos de dos segundos ya lo tenía aplastado contra su pecho. Sabía que Jason lo detestaba, el muchacho se lo había dejado clarísimo en múltiples ocasiones, pero en ese momento no podría importarle menos, lo había visto tan desesperado, casi como si tuviera miedo, y se sentía tan mal de verlo así…

Jason, contra todo pronóstico y como si su vida dependiera de ello, también se aferró a Bruce aún sin calmarse en lo absoluto y respirando agitadamente. Ni siquiera pensó lo que hacía, sólo le enredó los brazos al cuello a Bruce tan fuerte como pudo para que no lo despegaran de ahí nunca mientras escondía el rostro en el hombro del tipo, casi pretendiendo aislarse de todo. Ni siquiera se inmutó en lo absoluto cuando Bruce le puso una mano en el cabello… incluso comenzó a normalizar un poco su respiración después de algunos momentos.

-Jason- el muchacho se tensó al instante al escuchar la voz de la mujer esa que en tan sólo unos cuantos minutos ya había llegado a detestar, y se tensó más aún al sentir una mano intrusa tocarle el hombro- Jason-

-No- masculló como respuesta inmediata, y antes de que alguno de los dos adultos en la habitación pudiera reaccionar, el muchacho ya había empujado a ambos para levantarse y echar a correr rumbo a la puerta, ignorando como ambos lo llamaban, quizás Bruce mucho más preocupado que la doctora.

El hombre se puso de pie pero no sirvió de mucho, antes de que pudiera dar el primer paso se escuchó un fuerte portazo y por ende entendió que tendría que emprender una búsqueda por el edificio, pues seguramente el muchacho no regresaría con él por voluntad propia.

-Maldición- musitó por lo bajo- Soy un completo estúpido…-

-Bruce…- comenzó la doctora, pero fue interrumpida por dicho hombre antes de que pudiera decir más.

-Jason acaba de regresar a casa después de toda la mierda que le hice pasar, no tolera ni mirarme, muy apenas me habla, es altamente inestable, está destrozado, ¿y qué hago yo al respecto?- bufó- Vengo con usted, a quien ni siquiera conozco, y le confío a mi hijo- maldijo por lo bajo- Soy un gran, gran imbécil…-

-Señor Wayne- lo interrumpió ahora ella, nada afectada al parecer por toda la indignación de su cliente consigo mismo- Puede que usted no me conozca pero Dinah sí, y ella le ha ayudado con sus otros tres hijos-

Bruce maldijo internamente. La tal doctora tenía razón, Dinah lo había ayudado a sacar adelante a Dick cuando la depresión ya casi lo había superado; ella había notado los problemas de autoestima de Damian cuando Bruce sólo los había tomado como "rabietas para llamar la atención", e incluso los había asesorado a todos para ayudar a Tim a superar sus inseguridades con respecto a su lugar como miembro de la familia…

-Mire… Por lo que hablé con Dinah, Alfred y después con usted, Jason presenta síntomas que se tratan de esta manera… Sé que la madre de su hijo padecía de una fuerte adicción a sustancias adictivas y que el padre biológico no solía estar en casa y si estaba era ebrio y con un comportamiento violento, lo cual me impide contarlo como un cuidador en la vida de Jason. Dinah me contó como su hijo en ocasiones se quedaba sin comer o sin nadie que lo cuidara durante largos periodos de tiempo porque su madre estaba o drogada o enferma. Después de que su madre murió huyó a vivir en las calles- se sintió satisfecha cuando Bruce asintió una sola vez con la cabeza. Al menos la estaba escuchando- Todo eso, sumado a lo que le sucedió después… Escuche, muchos creen que esto sólo sucede con niños muy muy pequeños, con niños que no tienen ningún tipo de consciencia, pero como nuestro caso no es tan fuerte, no llevaremos la terapia tan al extremo-

-¿Niños sin consciencia?- bien, Jason podría hacer lo que hiciera, pero que no le dijeran que no tenía consciencia, si ese chico era un manojo de culpas- ¿De qué habla ahora?-

-Yo sé que no es el caso de Jason, me aclararon también que la situación no siempre ha sido así, pero su actual conducta cumple con los requisitos para este tipo de terapia-

Bruce respiró hondo.

-¿Qué requisitos? Sólo sé que ahora mi hijo me odia aún más que antes si es que eso es posible, así que si pudiera explicarse un poco más…-

-Por supuesto… En ocasiones cuando un niño tan joven padece de situaciones tan traumáticas, de cierto modo se desconecta de todo tipo de cuidado o lazo afectivo y llegan a creer en su subconsciente que el mundo es un lugar peligroso y poco seguro, que no se puede confiar en nadie porque todo mundo viene y va, que no existe la constancia…En fin, absorbe esta idea en su mente, esta noción de que la única persona en quien puede confiar es en él mismo-

Bruce la miró a punto de protestar.

-Supongamos que antes de que todo el asunto en Ethiopia, Jason sólo era un tanto desconfiado, muy bien, ¿pero ahora? ¿En verdad crees que todo lo que pasó de joven más lo que le pasó ahí no fue suficiente como para que ahora cumpla con todo lo que te acabo de mencionar? Un encanto cuando quiere y un completo desastre en casa, nada de remordimiento respecto a sus acciones, no confía en nadie…-

Bruce sólo negó con la cabeza, más que nada recriminándose su incompetencia. Si él fuera lo suficientemente bueno como antes, si se esforzase un poco más en mejorar, quizás no necesitaría ayuda al punto de que esta fuera su última opción…

-Sé que piensas que todo es tu culpa- parecía que la mujer le leyera la mente- Pero la vida de Jason ya era bastante complicada antes de conocerte. No te voy a mentir, no hay padres que no cometan también errores colosales, pero no fuiste el único factor-

-Sí, seguro que no…- le dio la razón para que ya no insistiera. En verdad que sí había sido terrible con el muchacho, por más veces que tratasen de hacerlo cambiar de idea.

-Bruce, por lo que sé hasta ahora, vas muy bien, y tus otros tres hijos le hablan a Dinah maravillas sobre ti… ¿Vas a dejarnos ayudarte con Jason? El chico se merece una vida mejor-

Bueno, esas últimas tres palabras sí hicieron el truco. Captaron la atención de Bruce porque al menos en eso él también estaba de acuerdo.

-Yo…- respiró hondo, ahora sí resignado- Voy a buscar a mi hijo-

La terapeuta asintió en entendimiento, pero justo antes de que el empresario pudiese salir del consultorio volvió a hablar.

-Y Bruce… Nosotros no somos el Joker. No nos está gritando a nosotros- hasta ella sintió como su cliente apretaba la manija de la puerta mil veces más fuerte- Puede que inconscientemente lo esté recordando por momentos, pero nosotros sólo lo estamos intentando sacar a la luz porque es en parte motivo de su ira. Pero recuerda: no lo estamos lastimando-

La única respuesta que recibió fue el sonido de la puerta cerrándose con resignación.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola!  
Gracias por leer :) y sobretodo, muchas gracias por compartirme sus opiniones! En verdad que siempre que leo algún Review o PM siento muchas ganas de escribir y continuar la historia o hasta empezar más :3 **

**No había tenido oportunidad de escribir últimamente por diversos motivos, pero espero que éste capítulo les guste ;)**

.

Decir que encontrar a Jason fue sencillo hubiera sido una gran y enorme mentira. El edificio donde estaba la doctora era solitario y muchas de las puertas estaban aseguradas, pero tenía muchos pisos e infinidad de escaleras…

Bruce recorrió casi todos los pasillos de ese piso primero y después bajó unas escaleras para preguntar a la secretaria que estaba en recepción pero la mujer no había visto al chico. Se tomó las molestias de revisar las cintas de seguridad que filmaban las puertas y hasta las ventanas de los primeros dos pisos del lugar pero Jason no había atravesado ninguna… Incluso después de recorrer varios pisos más, no lograba encontrar ni rastro de su hijo.

Comenzaba a preocuparse enserio. Al principio era sólo la idea de que Jason se hubiera ido y no planease regresar a casa pronto, pero el muchacho ni siquiera había salido del lugar! Ahora no sabía ni que pensar, no lo encontraba, no tenía ni la menor idea de qué fuera a hacer o de si planeaba volver a la Mansión… ¡Joder! ¡Con el trabajo que le había costado que Jason volviera a casa!

Siguió buscando sin detenerse ni un segundo mientras maldecía su suerte… Alfred había reservado toda la tarde con la doctora, y esque de seguro él ya sabía cómo iba a resultar todo… Bruce, por otro lado, no lo había pensado tan bien al momento de acceder a ir a esa dichosa sesión.

Continuó inspeccionando el edificio entero hasta que llegó a los pisos a los cuales no se tenía acceso… Excepto si eras Batman y estabas buscando a un adolescente inestable, por supuesto.

Después de forzar la entrada con un Batarang, reanudó su recorrido intensivo por ese lugar tan… tan espeluznante. No había entendido nunca porqué los lugares donde trabajaban doctores tenían que tener un ambiente tan solitario, sombrío y sofocante. Él no llevaba ni medio día ahí y ya sentía claustrofobia.

Recorrió varios pasillos casi exactamente iguales que los de los primeros pisos y también subió escaleras que sólo aumentaban el aspecto de laberinto que de por sí ya tenía ese macabro lugar. No obstante, el aspecto escalofriante lo tenía el edificio en general, no sólo esos últimos pisos… lo único que diferenciaba ese piso del resto era que a un par de puertas frente a él podía divisar una enorme biblioteca.

No supo ni en qué momento sucedió, pero de pronto ya se encontraba buscando entre los numerosos libreros. Sabía que ese lugar era casi como un hospital y que de seguro la mayoría de los libros, si no es que todos, eran de medicina o algo semejante pero si había algún lugar de la mansión que le gustase a Jason, ese era la biblioteca, le gustaba aún más que a Tim y siempre que podía se la pasaba ahí, estuviese leyendo o no. Teniendo esto en mente, Bruce se tomó aún más tiempo en revisar todo con suma dedicación.

No obstante, tanta paciencia estaba siendo en vano. Llevaba buscando a Jason una eternidad (o al menos eso le había parecido a él) y no encontraba nada! Ni el menor y remotamente útil rastro del muchacho hasta que…

El hombre inmediatamente aceleró el paso hacia el que donde él consideraba que provenía el ruido, cuidando en todo momento ser más cauteloso que nunca en su vida. Sabía pos experiencia que en sí todos sus hijos eran extremadamente impredecibles, pero aún más Jason y Damian. Ya en varias ocasiones había cometido el error de tratar de acercarse con demasiada prisa y sólo había terminado alejándolos aún más, así que en ese momento estaba haciendo su mejor intento por proceder con cuidado y sigilo.

Siguió dejándose guiar por los leves y casi imperceptibles sollozos ahogados que de cuando en cuando se escuchaban conforme se iba acercando a una esquina un poco más aislada pero cerca de una gran ventana abierta… Oh, así que por ahí había entrado sin forzar la puerta… Y eso que muchos pensaban que Dick era el único Robin acróbata.

Bruce iba preparado para discutir, para rogar, para aguantarle los mil reclamos de costumbre y además este, para casi todo… Pero bueno, realmente no estaba preparado para lo que recibió en lugar de eso.

Ahí estaba su hijo, sí, y a su alrededor había un reverendo desorden, con un montón de libros tirados e incluso varios con hojas o las pastas arrancadas, algunos obviamente habían sido arrojados a lo largo del pasillo y casi en la esquina bajo el marco de la ventana estaba el chico, sentado en el piso y con las rodillas dobladas frente a él para apoyar los brazos. A diferencia de lo que hubieran hecho los otros tres, su segundo hijo ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultar el rostro si era obvio que estaba llorando, éste más bien se encontraba completamente desplomado contra el muro tras él como admitiendo que no tenía sentido tratar de ocultar algo tan obvio.

-Jason- fue lo único que pudo decir al verlo, porque de hecho no era para nada el Jason que se esperaba. La verdad es que estaba tan acostumbrado a ver enojado a su hijo que no se lo imaginaba de otra manera, quizás por eso era tan inquietante para él el verlo así o como en el consultorio de la doctora… tan vulnerable.

Incluso cuando era pequeño y recién había llegado a la Mansión, era raro que Jason se pusiera a llorar en verdad. Hacía rabietas, sí, se enojaba, se ponía triste, tenía muchísimas pesadillas, se asustaba a veces, también… pero era raro que llorase. No fue hasta un día que Dick y Jason estaban discutiendo y que de algún modo salió a mención la madre del niño que eso cambió. Jason se le había lanzado a la yugular a su hermano mayor y después de dejar al menos un par de moretones bastante visibles se había dado a la fuga, pero lo que Bruce se encontró cuando pretendía llamarle la atención fue todo lo contrario al pequeño niño agresivo y molesto que se esperaba… Si bien el chico no lloraba por muchas cosas, cuando lo hacía no era posible de ocultar. Tenía los ojos y la nariz rojos, el labio le temblaba por más que trataba de controlarse, sus mejillas estaban empapadas de lágrimas que no paraban de brotar y no dejaba de temblar con sollozos mal contenidos…

Otro de esos sollozos fue de hecho lo que sacó a Bruce de su recuerdo para traerlo de nuevo al presente, donde se había acercado de frente al muchacho y ya era demasiado tarde como para cambiar de táctica a algo más discreto.

Sorpresivamente, dicho muchacho lucía demasiado agotado como para huir nuevamente, y bueno, no es como que alguien pudiese culparlo… después de todo, Bruce estaba seguro que a cualquiera le parecería pesado huir a tal velocidad del consultorio de la doctora, subir escaleras corriendo, trepar quien sabe cuantos pisos por fuera de un edificio tan alto y además tener semejante arrebato dañando propiedad de la biblioteca del "hospital".

Después de vacilar un momento, el hombre optó por sentarse también en el piso. Claramente no le convenía alterar aún más al chico y menos si estaban junto a una ventana (que si bien era alta, tampoco era inalcanzable) y éste último ya tenía motivos de sobra para estar molesto con él.  
Como respuesta, el adolescente sólo se alejó un poco y desvió la vista, tratando se pegarse más a la pared a su izquierda si es que eso era posible.

-Jason, cálmate- le pidió lo más tanquilo que pudo y usando un tono de voz que hace mucho no usaba con él pero que antes era frecuente cuando Jason era niño y tenía pesadillas o ataques de pánico en la noche… Aún los tenía, pero ahora dormía con la puerta cerrada, bloqueada y además con una cuchilla bajo la cama.

Su hijo emitió un sollozo que para él sonó de lo más desgarrador y no le contestó nada, dificultando aún más la situación para Bruce, quien de por sí no sabía ni qué hacer.

El empresario quiso decir algo, lo que fuera pero no se le ocurría nada. Jason, por otro lado, no parecía estar teniendo el mismo problema, él seguía exactamente igual si no es que llorando aún más fuerte incluso hasta temblando un poco.

Bruce exhaló sintiéndose bastante inútil. Si de por sí ya lo era antes, y ahora teniendo a su hijo en ese estado y sin hacer nada… le recordaba precisamente al Jason pequeño que había ido a regañar por pelear con Dick y había terminado abrazando al verlo llorando y diciendo que quería a su mamá.

-Ay, hijo- fue lo único que pudo decir después de intentar pensar en algo que decir o hacer y fallar miserablemente. Hizo lo único que se le ocurrió; sin importarle si Jason lo odiaba a muerte y lo mataba en ese preciso instante, le pasó el brazo por los hombros y, a pesar de que al principio el adolescente se opuso, sin mucho trabajo lo atrajo hacia él y lo rodeó también con su otro brazo.

Jason se quedó de lo más tenso por unos instantes, pero después regresó a no prestarle casi nada de atención a Bruce y siguió llorando muy a su pesar, aunque Bruce fue notando conforme pasaba el tiempo (y quizás era su imaginación, era totalmente posible) que los sollozos fueron disminuyendo muy gradualmente, aunque éstos siguieron siendo lo único que se escuchase durante un muy pero muy largo rato.

Sin embargo, y sorpresivamente, no fue Bruce quien interrumpiese dicho "silencio".

-Vámonos- logró decir el crío en una voz quebrada cuando tuvo el suficiente autocontrol para al menos cambiar los sollozos por un leve hipo.

Un poco anonadado con que su hijo le estuviese dirigiendo la palabra… o lo que era aún más extraño, que no se hubiese levantado ni lo estuviese empujando aún, Bruce tardó un poco en reaccionar.  
Volteó a ver al muchacho, quien con el brazo izquierdo trataba inútilmente de limpiarse las lágrimas y los mocos. No se podía creer que el crío que tenía ahí abrazado fuera su hijo, el que le había arrojado una vasija hace pocos días o que había intentado "eliminar" a Tim o que de había volado un edificio tratando de eliminar al Joker y… y a ellos dos de paso.

Fue ahí cuando Bruce en parte reaccionó. Jason había volado un edificio tratando de eliminar al Joker, a Bruce también (ya nada tan nuevo)… y a él mismo de paso.

Mierda.

-No-

Jason se detuvo en seco, pero de todos modos no volteó a verlo.

-¿Cómo?-

-No, Jason, no nos vamos- aclaró- La doctora no dijo que pudiéramos irnos, así que no se ha terminado la sesión-

Ahora sí el muchacho volteó a verlo, lo veía como si hubiera perdido la razón.

-¿Qué?- repitió estupefacto- No, yo no voy a volver ahí-

-Sí, vamos a volver y no sólo porque Alfred nos lo haya pedido, sino porque tú y yo, ambos, necesitamos ayuda-

-¿Estás loco?- de nuevo Jason parecía estar molesto… o al menos comenzar a estarlo- No, sigue soñando- se soltó y se levantó.

Bruce exhaló cansado. Esperó a que Jason estuviera de pie y se levantó también, trató de no perder nada de tiempo y reunió valor antes de rápidamente echarse al adolescente sobre el hombro y echar a andar rumbo al consultorio como si nada, como si no escuchara todo lo que gritaba su hijo ni las patadas o los golpes que soltaba para tratar de liberarse.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola de nuevo! Al fin después de una semana de locos pude escribir un nuevo capítulo para la historia :) Creanme que en verdad he querido adelantarle más pero muy apenas alcancé a escribir este capítulo…**

 **Quiero aclarar que esto es ficción y no significa que lo apruebe o apoye en la vida real….**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que la historia les esté gustando y que me compartan sus opiniones ;) Lo mejor de publicar es saber lo que opinan :3**

.

-¡NO!-

Bruce reprimió un gruñido de dolor. Ese último codazo en la espalda vaya que le había dolido... No obstante, el hombre siguió avanzando como si nada. Ya había recorrido varios pisos así, incluso se había encontrado con varios doctores y enfermeras en el camino y se enorgullecía de decir que había hecho un muy buen trabajo al ignorarlos a todos. No se sentía con ganas de explicarle a nadie el porqué de su situación, y de seguro Jason ni los había visto, no había dejado ni de gritar ni de retorcerse y forcejear para escapar de ahí…

-¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no!- el muchacho empezó a forcejear con más fuerza al reconocer la sala de espera previa al consultorio de la doctora- ¡No quiero entrar! ¡La odio! ¡No!-

-Jason, enserio calmate, no va a pasar nada- lo sujetó más fuerte encima de su hombro mientras atravesaba dicho recibidor y entraba como si nada al consultorio. Ni siquiera se dignó a ver a la doctora a los ojos, no era a diario que reconocía que se equivocaba, mucho menos lo admitía a la cara de nadie.

La mujer levantó la mirada y dejó su libro a un lado mientras le hacía una seña con la mirada para que tomase asiento. Ella aún se encontraba sentada frente al sofá donde habían estado sus "pacientes".

Bruce agradeció en silencio que la terapeuta no le echara en cara nada y con realmente mucha dificultad se las arregló para volver a sentarse… o lo que fue aún más complicado, para volver a acomodar a Jason como antes. Obviamente en esa ocasión Jason no cooperó en lo absoluto como la última vez, el muchacho no dejaba de intentar levantarse e incluso si podía pateaba o soltaba rodillazos con todas sus fuerzas.

-Ya basta, Jason- le pidió mientras trataba de sostenerlo, aunque era evidente que nadie le iba a hacer caso.

-¡Déjame en paz!- trató de levantarse nuevamente pero le resultaba sumamente frustrante, pues apenas y podía moverse- ¡No! ¡Te odio! ¡Los odio a los dos!-

La mujer ignoró los gritos y las múltiples amenazas que el adolescente no se tardó en comenzar a proferir mientras acercaba la silla.

-No te escuché, Jason- lo volvió a tomar del mentón para que volteara a verla, logrando que de nuevo el muchacho tratara de zafarse.

-¡Dije que te odio, maldita perra!- logró soltarse, nunca dejando de forcejear con Bruce. En verdad en ese momento como detestaba que el tipo fuera físicamente más fuerte, sus brazos se sentían como de ladrillo y por más que lo intentaba no se podía levantar. Lo único que lograba era desesperarse cada vez más.

-¿Qué cosa? Creo que mi abuelita grita más fuerte que tú-

-¡No! ¡Cállate!- al fin pudo aunque fuera soltarle un rodillazo más al imbécil de Bruce- ¡Los odio!-

-¿Y por qué nos odias?- la mujer ignoró la mueca de dolor de Bruce al recibir el golpe- Nadie aquí te odia, de hecho tu papá está muy preocupado por ti y estamos tratando de ayudarte-

-¡Cierra el hocico!- fue la despectiva respuesta que la mujer recibió. Quizás momentos antes no hubiera estado pensando bien, la verdad no sabía siquiera qué le había pasado, pero si algo tenía clarísimo en ese momento era que no quería estar cerca de esa tipa.

-¿Porque te estoy diciendo la verdad y no te gusta escucharla?- volvió a forzarlo a verla directamente.

-¡Déjame en paz!- ni siquiera iba a responderle tonterías, si para algo estaba utilizando sus energías era para intentar soltarse- ¡No es cierto!-

Y así siguieron muchísimo tiempo. Por su parte, a Bruce le pareció una eternidad… Si alguien estaba casi tan cansado y frustrado como Jason, ese era él… No podía contar con los dedos de ambas manos el número de veces que pensó que Jason iba a terminar soltándose y asesinando a la doctora ahí mismo, o cuántas veces quiso volver a dejarlo levantarse por miedo a que después de eso el adolescente se lagara de la Mansión y no volvieran a saber de él nunca…

Sin embargo, en cada una de esas veces, justo cuando estaba a punto de ceder recordaba ese terrible episodio en el edificio abandonado donde Jason casi lo mata sin siquiera importarle que fuera a acabar con su propia vida en el proceso… eso sí que no lo podía permitir. Entendía que el muchacho lo odiara, que lo odiara a muerte incluso… ¿pero odiarse tanto a él mismo también? No su hijo…

-¡Suéltame!- lo sacó de sus pensamientos otro grito casi tan desgarrador como los anteriores- ¡Papá! ¡Me quiero levantar!-

Llevaban tanto tiempo ahí que Bruce ya no se estremecía tanto al escuchar tal nivel de desesperación en la voz del adolescente. El hombre no acababa de asombrarse de que Jason siguiera gritando y forcejeando igual o con más ganas que casi al inicio de la sesión. Incluso al llevarlo de vuelta desde la biblioteca cuando ya llevaba rato llorando, el adolescente sólo lo continuó sus intentos por levantarse con mayor intensidad.

-¡Papá!- Jason gritó con más fuerza. Al volver al consultorio y ver a la maldita tipa esa había tratado de controlarse aunque fuera un poco y dejarle claro que estaba más furioso que nada, mas no le duró mucho… para entonces ya estaba llorando de nuevo, y se maldecía por ello, pero esque en verdad que no era justo! Pocas veces en su vida se había sentido tan frustrado! Sólo quería largarse de ahí, largarse de ahí y no volver nunca pero como siempre el idiota de Bruce no hacía nada para ayudar- ¡Ya! ¡Quiero levantarme!-

-¿Por qué, Jason?- intervino la terapeuta, obligándolo a mirarla. Ya sabía que Jason le hablaba a Bruce, y eso era bueno, pero nimodo que lo dejara a él tratar con su paciente, se suponía que la doctora era ella y por ende era su trabajo realizar la parte de la terapia.

El crío se soltó casi al instante. Al menos la mujer esa no tenía la misma fuerza que Bruce.

-¡Porque sí! ¡No me gusta!- se exasperó y le contestó sin darse cuenta, nunca rindiéndose en sus forcejeos.

-¿No? ¿Pero por qué no? En sí no te está pasando nada ni estamos golpeándote, lastimándote o algo parecido-

El muchacho se retorció y forcejeó con toda la fuerza que pudo, dejando escapar un lloriqueo de frustración cuando no pudo moverse casi nada… de nuevo.

-¡Porque no!-

-¿Por qué no, Jason?- lo quiso volver a tomar del mentón pero el muchacho no se lo permitió.

-¡Porque entonces no me podía levantar, por eso!- escupió ya bastante cansado como para importarle- ¡No podía salir y estaba obscuro!- sollozó.

Bruce sintió como si le encajasen un cuchillo en la espalda, le atravesara el pecho y después lo retorcieran… No sabía si la doctora había entendido o no, pero para él era obvio que su hijo hablaba de cuando se había despertado solo y asustado en el ataúd.

-¡Quiero irme a casa!- en ese punto a Jason ya no le importaba tanto como hace un par de horas el asesinar a esa mujer a sangre fría… para entonces ya sólo se quería ir, no tenía fuerzas para nada más y estaba llorando como si recién acabase de escapar de aquél ataúd- Papi, ya…-

De acuerdo, si bien no había dejado de sentirse un asco de persona y en extremo culpable al darse cuenta que Jason tenía tan presente su experiencia cavando desesperadamente para escapar de su propia tumba, Bruce en ese momento dejó de pensar con claridad. Más bien, casi dejó de pensar en lo absoluto, es decir, claro que podía recordar dónde estaba y porqué y escuchar el llanto de su hijo como quizás como algo lejano, pero esa referencia a la Mansión como "casa" y ese "Papi" lo habían noqueado a base de bien.

-Ya…- repitió Jason débilmente, con la cara llena de lágrimas y mocos y ya ni siquiera haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarse- Quiero irme…-

Al escuchar la voz de su hijo, Bruce volvió a enfocar su atención y alcanzó a ver a la doctora que le hacía una seña con la mirada para que lo dejara levantarse.

Totalmente inseguro, el hombre siguió la orden de la terapeuta y le soltó los brazos a su hijo, quien no hizo más que girar un poco sobre su costado para darle la espalda a la doctora, aunque sin tranquilizarse en ningún momento. Estaba demasiado agotado en todos los sentidos como para atacarla, a ella o a cualquiera.

Antes de que la mujer pudiera indicárselo, Bruce volvió a acomodar al crío en sus brazos sin importarle si a final de cuentas el muchacho realmente lo odiaba o no. Siendo sinceros, en ese momento el protector de Gotham no tenía nada en claro más que no le gustaba ver a sus hijos llorar, a ninguno, y se sentía terriblemente mal de que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo (casi dos horas!) sin poder hacer nada al respecto por temor a afectar la sesión.

Aunque con menos desesperación que un par de horas atrás, Jason al instante se aferró a Bruce, enredándole ambos brazos al cuello y escondiendo el rostro en el hombro del tipo mientras lloraba ahora más abiertamente.

-Ya, hijo- Bruce lo abrazó contra él y con una mano le empezó a acariciar el cabello- Tranquilo, JayJay-

Jason sollozó más fuerte al escuchar eso. En sí, él nunca había sido muy aprehensivo con sus cosas; antes cuando no había pasado nada y el Joker no significaba más que un payaso cualquiera, Jason dejaba que Goldie entrara a su cuarto y se quedase ahí en su cama mientras él hacía la tarea, o a veces el Reemplazo usaba sus videojuegos o su computadora y no le molestaba, o a veces el Engendrito ese hijo de Talia usaba sus armas para entrenar y Jason no tenía problema con ello… Incluso había compartido el manto de Robin! Pero JayJay siempre había sido suyo, Bruce le había empezado a decir así poco después de haber llegado a la Mansión, y eso no lo tenía que compartir con nadie más.

-Todo va a estar bien- el joven padre siguió intentando que el muchacho se calmase un poco. No era doctor ni nada parecido, pero además de lo mucho que odiaba ver a sus hijos llorar así, estaba casi seguro que no podía ser bueno que durasen así toda la tarde.

La doctora esperó pacientemente y en esta ocasión no dijo nada. Guardó absoluto silencio, consciente que cualquier tipo de recordatorio de su presencia alteraría a Jason, y justo en ese momento no era lo que buscaba.

Bruce, por su parte, siguió sosteniendo cerca a su hijo y acariciándole el cabello como si no existiera nada más. Era cierto que antes de ese día, Jason casi no se le había acercado más que para atacarlo o entrenar, no desde lo del Joker… Puede que fuese ya mucho tiempo, pero a fin de cuentas el muchacho seguía siendo el mismo niño que había llevado a su casa y acogido en su familia, seguía siendo su Jason y no le gustaba verlo así.

No fue sino hasta pasado un largo rato que el muchacho se calmó casi por completo, ya no estaba temblando ni sollozando y se sentía menos fuerza en los brazos rodeando el cuello de Bruce. Sin embargo, el hombre dejó pasar algunos momentos más antes de animarse a echar un vistazo tan sólo para confirmar que Jason ya se encontraba más que dormido.

Fue en ese momento que una gran sensación de cansancio lo recorrió y al fin pudo exhalar con pesadez libremente. Llevaba mucho sin terminar tan cansado en un solo día…

-Aún necesitamos hablar, Señor Wayne- le recordó de pronto la doctora, no permitiéndole disfrutar ni de ese pequeño momento de tranquilidad- La terapia es sólo una vez a la semana. Con esto no será suficiente-

Bruce se pasó una mano por el rostro, sumamente cansado…

-¿Con eso a qué se refiere exactamente?-

-Si queremos lograr algo, necesitaremos implementar cierto tipo de trabajo en casa también. No servirá de nada que vengan a una sesión por semana si los otros seis días van a echar todo a la basura-

Bruce maldijo internamente. Como odiaba cuando los demás tenían la razón.

-Comprendo. ¿Qué necesita que haga, exactamente?-

Bien, al fin algo de disposición.

-En pacientes más jóvenes, se tiene a tomar esto con mucha más rigidez debido a que a cierta edad los hijos son hasta cierto punto más influenciables y se acostumbran con menos dificultad a una nueva rutina. Jason cumplió catorce hace un par de meses, según sus datos, y a su edad no es tan sencillo, por decirlo así… Mire, le recomiendo empezar con cambios en casa-

-¿Qué tipo de cambios?-

-Su familia necesita adoptar una estructura, un orden. Tengo claro que justo ahora su problema es con Jason, pero no podemos simplemente imponer una estructura familiar para una persona, todos tendrán que adaptarse-

Bruce asintió en acuerdo. Iba a ser una discusión muy larga con los demás muchachos, seguramente, pero tenía sentido.

-Precisamente porque sé que usted tiene más hijos y que Jason no es tan pequeño, estos cambios no pueden ser tan radicales, ya que en ese caso podría provocar que los mayores comiencen con actitudes de rebeldía y desafío, y eso sólo empeoraría todo… Hay que idear un plan leve pero funcional para su casa; horarios, estructuras, normas, sanciones… Reunirlos a todos y explicárselos cuanto antes, dejar en claro que todos están enterados y que aplica desde ese momento-

Bruce asintió con la cabeza, aunque autocompadeciendose internamente. Esa semana sería de lo más difícil, eso era seguro.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola :D Me tardé un poco pero lo bueno es que al fin pude actualizar :)**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios en los capítulos anteriores :3 la verdad me alegra mucho y saber sus opiniones me inspira aún más!**

 **Por favor comenten sus opiniones, ya sea por Review o PM, y espero que les guste ;)**

.

-Precisamente porque sé que usted tiene más hijos y que Jason no es tan pequeño, estos cambios no pueden ser tan radicales, ya que en ese caso podría provocar que los mayores comiencen con actitudes de rebeldía y desafío, y eso sólo empeoraría todo… Hay que idear un plan leve pero funcional para su casa; horarios, estructuras, reglas, normas, sanciones… Reunirlos a todos y explicárselos cuanto antes, dejar en claro que todos están enterados y que aplica desde ese momento-

Bruce asintió con la cabeza, aunque autocompadeciendose internamente. Esa semana sería de lo más difícil, eso era seguro.

-También, nada de tratar de compensarlo por sus sentimientos de culpa, Señor Wayne- esto sí que llamó la atención de Bruce y más cuando la doctora señaló con la mirada al crío dormido en su regazo.

-¿Con eso a qué se refiere exactamente?- sin darse cuente movió un poco a Jason para sostenerlo mejor.

-No puede romper estos esquemas de repente cada que usted se sienta culpable por algo y le surja la necesidad de compensar a su hijo, ni con regalos ni con permisos ni con consideraciones. Tampoco puede ceder ante chantajes y mucho menos caer en discusiones absurdas. Usted es la cabeza de su hogar y debe mantener el orden. Recuerde que si es flexible con uno, tendrá que serlo con todos y de nada habrán servido las nuevas estructuras-

Bruce maldijo por lo bajo. A pesar de que no lo admitiría ni bajo tortura, estas "compensaciones" hacia Jason, como las llamaba la doctora, eran lo único que lo hacía sentirse menos mierda de vez en cuando.  
No obstante, asintió con la cabeza.

-Comprendo. Nada de doblegarme por culpa, está bien-

La mujer se quedó observándolo por un instante antes de hablar de nuevo, ahora con un aire un poco más solidario.

-Escuche, con su comportamiento Jason trata de ganar cierto control sobre la situación. Sé que él está enojado, molesto, furioso, y que tiene todo derecho a estarlo y que usted es la peor persona que ha caminado sobre la faz de la Tierra y blablabla, pero aun así su familia necesita funcionar de algún modo, si no es por usted entonces que sea por Alfred y por TODOS sus hijos, porque esto no es justo para los otros tres, Señor Wayne. La situación tiene que cambiar… y para que eso suceda sólo uno de ustedes dos- señaló con la mirada tanto a Bruce como a Jason- puede tener el control-

El hombre exhaló pesadamente. Odiaba cómo cada palabra que salía de la boca de esa mujer tenía total sentido… Lo hacía sentir aun peor fracaso de padre, y ahora no sólo con Jason sino también con Dick, Tim y Damian.

Dejando dicho sentimiento de lado, Bruce acercó a su hijo contra su pecho y lo estrechó un poco con más cariño del que le había podido mostrar desde todo el incidente en Ethiopia. Hace muchísimo tiempo que no sostenía a Jason así.

-También sé que cuando ustedes dos llegan a frustrarse comienzan a atacarse verbalmente el uno al otro… Eso tiene que parar- volvió a hablar la terapeuta.

En ese momento Bruce sí estuvo a punto de protestar. Casi siempre quien comenzaba con insultos o desprecios verbales era Jason, no él.

Sin embargo, no tuvo siquiera oportunidad de hablar.

-Él no lo odia realmente, ¿sabe? Así que, ¿cómo cree que lo hace sentir el escuchar a su padre decirle ese tipo de cosas? Alguien tiene que ser el adulto entre ustedes dos, y parte del objetivo de toda esta terapia es darle a entender a su hijo que puede confiar en el adulto a cargo… ¿Usted cree que el muchacho vaya a confiar en alguien que se pone a su nivel y comienza a usar las palabras para hacer sentir mal a los demás?-

Douché… Y ahí estaba ese estúpido sentimiento de culpa otra vez, por cierto.

-Los hijos son más inteligentes de lo que en ocasiones uno les reconoce, Señor Wayne- le recordó- Jason necesita aprender que aún puede confiar en los demás y no lo va a lograr si cada que pelea con su padre, éste lo hace sentir peor que nada-

-Entendido- fue lo único que su avergonzado ser atinó a decir después de algunos momentos.

-Bien- al fin parecía que la Doctora ya no tenía ningún reclamo que hacer al joven empresario- ¿Quiere que salga para que despierte a su hijo?-

-No, gracias, está bien- Bruce comenzó a maniobrar un poco para cambiar a Jason de posición de modo que quedara en cierto modo sobre su hombro- Me lo llevaré así, que al cabo Jason tiene el sueño pesado-

-De acuerdo entonces… Alfred ya agendó la siguiente cita y tiene varias copias de mi tarjeta, cualquier cosa no dude en llamar-

-Muchas gracias- se levantó y con dificultad se acercó para estrechar la mano de la doctora.

-Nos vemos en una semana- se despidió ella- Le deseo mucha suerte, la va a necesitar-

*******  
La luz de la mañana no perdonaba. Iluminaba los más sombríos rincones de Gotham, los frondosos jardines de la Mansión Wayne, e incluso se colaba brillante por los más estrechos espacios entre las cortinas.

El joven gruñó inconscientemente. Hace pocos segundos que había rodado sobre su espalda y si estuviera despierto se arrepentiría profundamente…

A pesar de la incomodidad que le causaba el recibir la luz directamente en los ojos, era más el cansancio que sentía, así que cada músculo de su cuerpo se negaba rotundamente a moverse.

Claro, eso fue hasta que la molestia del estúpido rayito de luz ese se volvió demasiado y lo obligó a abrir los ojos.

El adolescente maldijo por lo bajo e hizo por estirarse. Se desemperezó e incluso se quedó en la cama un momento sin realmente pensar en nada y aun bostezando de cuando en cuando.

Como todas las mañanas, tardó un poco en siquiera animarse a tallarse los ojos con los puños y resignarse a al menos girar sobre su costado.

Joder, estaba en verdad cansado. No quería ni moverse y no tenía muchas cosas en claro… Vaya que sabía que no tenía memoria fotográfica como el Reemplazo pero esque ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado a su recámara…

Lo bueno de las vacaciones era que podía levantarse tarde sin que hubiera problema con nadie. Alfred no lo despertaba antes de la hora de la comida, Dickface y los mocosos estaban dormidos también y Bruce ni se…

Entonces lo recordó… Bruce…

El muchacho tomó una de las almohadas que había ahí regadas por la cama y se cubrió el rostro con ésta sólo en caso de que se le escapara un alarido de rabia.

Jason cerró los ojos con fuerza y maldijo entre dientes mientras trataba de procesar toda la mierda del día anterior, pero se le estaba complicando muchísimo! En verdad que no sabía si no podía o no quería recordar pero vaya que aún sin tener muchas cosas en claro nunca había sentido tantas ganas de volver a morirse y ahora sí quedarse así…

El joven gruñó por lo bajo y se abrazó a la almohada esa con tanta fuerza como si la quisiera hacer explotar… No quería volver a moverse nunca, ni para levantarse ni para salir por comida ni para… bueno, ni para salir en lo absoluto… Bueno, sólo si fuera salir de ahí para largarse de la Mansión, alejarse tanto como fuera posible de ese patético intento de familia y no volver nunca jamás!

Está de más decir que Jason Peter Todd (y sólo eso, porque en ese momento no se consideraba un Wayne ni aunque estuviera loco) estaba furioso… Furioso era poco, estaba furioso, enojado, estaba que hervía de ira… todo eso y algo.

Ese "algo" era lo que más fastidiaba al muchacho. Se sentía molesto, como era predecible, pero también muy pero muy confundido, pues además de la ira estaba esa sensación que realmente por más que lo intentaba no podía identificar… Incluso trataba de no pensar en ello, pues la simple idea lo hacía querer levantarse y destrozar toda la recámara, eso o echarse a llorar ahí donde estaba y esque la frustración de no saber qué sentía más toda la frustración del día anterior no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Ugh… el día anterior… esas horas del infierno estaban regresando poco a poco a su mente como piezas del rompecabezas más terrorífico del mundo.

Además de toda la irritación que le provocaba el haber conocido a la maldita tipeja esa, lo peor de todo era revivir las sensaciones en su mente una y otra vez…

Si había algo a lo que Jason no estaba acostumbrado era a no salirse con la suya. Desde pequeño, el crío había tomado decisiones por sí mismo; si Jason sentía hambre, se las arreglaba y conseguía algo de comer; si tenía sueño, buscaba un lugar seguro y se tiraba a dormir; si se sentía harto y no sentía ganas de pelear, se levantaba y se iba…

El día anterior no…

Jason no estaba acostumbrado a no hacer lo que quería, y eso incluía por su puesto a levantarse o moverse si le daba o no la gana…

Además, otra cosa a la cual no estaba acostumbrado y no acababa de entender era que Bruce le llevase la contraria! Es decir, discutía con el tipo, por supuesto, Bruce podía hacerlo sentir la peor mierda del mundo sólo con algunas palabras y una que otra mirada despectiva, claro… Pero al final y a pesar de todo, el que siempre se las ingeniaba para de algún modo u otro ganar en su retorcido juego de poder era Jason… Al menos hasta el día anterior.

Incapaz de tolerar la idea ni un segundo más, el muchacho hizo por desquitarse de la forma más rápida y a su alcance que se le ocurrió y arrojó la almohada contra el muro frente a la puerta.

Joder…

Si por él fuera, Jason hubiera seguido todo el día en su ensimismamiento, pero una llamada a su puerta no se lo permitió.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola :D Me tardé un poco pero lo bueno es que pude actualizar :)**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios en los capítulos anteriores :3 la verdad me alegra mucho y saber sus opiniones me inspira aún más!**

 **Por favor comenten sus opiniones, ya sea por Review o PM, y espero que les guste ;)**

 **Una disculpa por haberme tardado tanto, en especial a Marisa, pero igual espero que les guste el capítulo :D**

.

Incapaz de tolerar la idea ni un segundo más, el muchacho hizo por desquitarse de la forma más rápida y a su alcance que se le ocurrió y arrojó la almohada contra el muro frente a la puerta.

Joder…

Si por él fuera, Jason hubiera seguido todo el día en su ensimismamiento, pero una llamada a su puerta no se lo permitió.

El muchacho se tensó al instante, la verdad no sabía ni qué hacer, así que no hizo nada…

-Jason- se escuchó la voz de su padre.

Perfecto… al último que quería escuchar en ese momento.

-Jason, ¿ya estás despierto?- entró sin esperar permiso, a lo cual cualquier otro día el muchacho hubiera reaccionado de algún modo… pero ese día no.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que atinó a decir, frunciendo un poco el ceño porque a decir verdad no se sentía tan bien como para estar a la defensiva.

-Hijo, ya está el desayuno- ignoró el tono del muchacho.

-Lárgate, Bruce- masculló molesto. Bruce era de las últimas personas que quería ver en ese momento.

-Mira, Jason, tienes que bajar a desayunar y yo tengo que hablar con ustedes, con todos- trató de no inmutarse con las groserías del muchacho- Así que levántate, no está a discusión-

-No voy a ningún lado- repitió ahora sí molestándose.

-Que sí, así que apúrate-

-Ah, ¿enserio? Quiero ver que me obligues- lo fulminó con la mirada como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

Bruce se obligó a mantener la compostura mientras se repetía mentalmente lo que había dicho la terapeuta… No rebajarse a discutir con Jason, no seguirle el juego…

-Bien, entonces te llevo yo- se acercó tan determinante como pudo, aunque obviamente el muchacho no lo estaba tomando para nada enserio… Bueno, eso hasta que prácticamente le quitó las cobijas de encima.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Déjame en paz, Bruce!-

Pero ni las quejas ni las amenazas de muerte surtieron efecto. Pronto ya tenía al muchacho sobre el hombro y se encontraba bajando las escaleras.

-¡QUE ME SUELTES!- Jason estaba pateando y hasta forcejeando furioso. Ni siquiera quería verlo a él, mucho menos a sus "hermanos".

-¿Vas a entrar tú solo?-

Enserio, como odiaba a Bruce y su irritante capacidad de mantenerse tan tranquilo cuando él se encontraba tan molesto!

-¡SÍ, PERO SUÉLTAME!-

Bruce rodó los ojos. Jason siempre tenía que ser tan dramático… de todos modos lo bajó con cuidado. Después de todo, el muchacho había accedido a entrar a la cocina y sentarse a desayunar por voluntad propia…

Antes de que pudiera siquiera atreverse a establecer contacto visual con el crío, Jason ya había dado media vuelta y atravesado la puerta hacia la cocina.

Muy bien, mientras más rápido, mejor.

Se apresuró a seguirlo y alcanzó a ver como el chico empujaba a Damian y Tim para sentarse entre ellos en la barra del desayunador, ignorando completamente las quejas de los otros dos y por supuesto ignorando los regaños de Dick por empezar el día siendo un idiota.

-Buenos días- Bruce decidió no prestar atención a ese pequeño detalle y los saludó como si nada. Alfred todavía no bajaba, pero seguro no tardaría mucho…- ¿Podrían sentarse todos aquí en la mesa? Hay algo de lo que quisiera hablar con ustedes-

-Seguro- Dick fue el primero en lavantarse, tomando a Damian del brazo para que se levantara también. No tenía ganas de presenciar una pelea tan temprano.

-Como quieras- los siguió Tim, ignorando los gruñidos de Damian como única señal de protesta por parte del niño.

El último en sentarse con ellos fue Jason, y momentos después y antes de que Bruce comenzara a hablar, entró Alfred sosteniendo lo que parecía como un block grande de dibujo.

-Gracias, Alfred- se levantó Bruce, sintiéndose aliviado por la presencia del hombre- Justamente estaba por comenzar a explicarles-

Tim, quien no estaba muy contento con Bruce últimamente, no le prestó demasiada atención en lo que trataba de acomodar el bloque de modo que todos pudieran verlo. En lugar de dedicarse a observarlos mejor se puso a observar a sus hermanos, deteniéndose en Jason al verlo más huraño de lo usual.

-Oye, te ves muy raro- señaló el niño, fijándose ahora en los ojos de su hermano, que a decir verdad lucían algo rojos… como si estuviera muy cansado o si hubiera llorado, pero seguro era la primera porque Jason nunca lloraba- ¿Qué tienes?-

El adolescente volteó hacia otro lado, obviamente incómodo con las preguntas tan directas del mocoso.

-¿Qué te importa, Reemplazo?-

Sin embargo, Damian intervino antes de que Tim pudiese replicar.

-Tt… Drake tiene razón, luces peor que de costumbre, Todd- acusó sin el más mínimo tacto.

Si bien por lo general era refrescante comenzar el día peleando con sus hermanos, esa mañana Jason no estaba de humor… menos si era en ese tonito.

-Al menos no tengo cara de moco como tú-

-¡Jason!- lo regañó Dick, aunque algo asombrado por la expresión de asesino serial en el rostro del Segundo Robin.

-¿Qué, Goldie?- gruñó mordaz el mencionado.

-No tienes porqué ser tan… grosero-

-Ah, ¿entonces ahora el manwhore #1 de toda la comunidad de superhéroes me va a dar clases de buena conducta?-

-¡Oye!-

-¡Hey, Dick no tiene la culpa de que estés de mal humor hoy!- lo defendió Tim.

Y así, en lo que los chicos se enfrascaban en la discusión matutina del día, Alfred y Bruce terminaron de colocar el bloc en la página indicada.

-Muchachos- levantó la voz el "jefe" de esa familia, pero no obtuvo ninguna reacción a cambio- Chicos- repitió más serio.

-JOVENES-

Al escuchar la voz de Alfred, nivelada pero severa, la reacción fue inmediata. El silencio absoluto inundó la habitación y el único ruido que se atrevió a escucharse fue el de Jason hundiéndose un poco más en su silla.

-Gracias, Alfred- Bruce en verdad apreciaba su ayuda, en especial en momentos difíciles como ese- Muchachos, creo que todos hemos notado como estos últimos meses en casa no han estado marchando bien-

Jason trató de no establecer contacto visual con nadie, pero el vacío en su estómago y el nudo que se le acababa de formar en la garganta no se lo hacían más sencillo… Eso sonaba a que en cuestión de nada lo iban a correr.

-Tt… Claro que lo notamos, Padre, la primera señal fue cuando los criminales de Arkham comenzaron a andar por aquí como si fuera la vía pública-

Tanto Bruce como Jason se tensaron al escuchar eso… Bruce obviamente no estaba nada contento con la mención de Arkham y por supuesto Jason tampoco… Hasta ese momento no se le había ocurrido mas que la posibilidad de que lo echasen de la Mansión, ¿pero qué tal si en lugar de sólo echarlo también lo regresaban a Arkham? Maldición…

-Damian, no quiero volverte a escuchar diciendo algo así- lo regañó su padre cuando reaccionó- Ya hablamos al respecto y no voy a tolerar ese tipo de comentarios, ¿entendido?-

Jason se abstuvo de sacarle la lengua al pequeño engendro. Si bien ese discursito de Bruce era bastante vago, nunca estaba de más ver al mocoso regañado.

-No, no lo entiendo, pero está bien, como desees, Padre- respondió de malas el chiquillo. En verdad que si no estuviera tan irracionalmente desesperado por complacer al hombre, le hubiese gritado en la cara todo lo estúpido de su "lógica".

-Gracias, pero como al parecer no me he explicado bien, vamos a hablar al respecto esta tarde, a ver si al fin queda ya todo en claro-

Damian sólo bufó por lo bajo. Hablar de Todd… pero qué pérdida de tiempo.

-Bueno, Bruce- interrumpió Dick, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Damian antes de que el niño se pusiera de peor humor- Sí, las cosas no han sido fáciles, y…-

-Y por eso hemos decidido que necesitamos cambiar unas cuantas cosas- continuó- Lo estuvimos pensando mucho y llegamos a la conclusión de que esta casa necesita orden… ustedes saben, una estructura- quizás si estuviese hablando con otros muchachos en lugar de sus hijos, pudiera haberles dicho que lo había recomendado una terapeuta, pero…

-¿Estructuras?- repitió Damian con cierta sospecha Ya hay una estructura: tú eres Batman y nosotros tus subordinados-

-Compañeros- corrigió Tim, haciendo al menor rodar los ojos.

-Como sea… El punto es que se supone que ya tenemos una "estructura", no suena como tú el establecer una nueva…-

-Damian tiene razón- tuvo que estar de acuerdo Tim- Por más que parezca "una buena idea", no es tu estilo cambiar de tácticas-

Genial, Bruce podía sentir la mirada de psicoanalista de Tim aunque estuviese evitando a toda costa mirar a cualquiera de sus hijos a los ojos.

-Jovenes, basta de asumir...- Alfred salió a su rescate- Además, bien saben los cuatro que su padre no acepta consejos de nadie, no veo cómo podría ser idea de alguien más-

-Tienes razón, Alfred- admitió Dick, aunque Jason no se sentía tan convencido.

-Por supuesto que la tengo, y por favor permítannos continuar-

-Gracias, Alfred- aprovechó el hombre, reuniendo valor- Habrá nuevas reglas… Se mantienen las reglas anteriores, claro, pero hemos decidido que si queremos que esta familia funcione tendremos que adoptar algunas nuevas-

-Oh, pero por supuesto, como adoptar parece ser tu solución a todo…- se mofó Damian.

-Bueno, esa actitud ciertamente no lo es tampoco, jovencito- lo volvió a reprender su padre- Y a lo que voy es que necesitamos orden, obviamente las cosas se están saliendo un poco de control y no pienso dejar que la situación continúe, así que…- señaló la hoja en el bloc de dibujo. Antes los chicos no le habían prestado casi nada de atención, sólo se veían como oraciones enumeradas- Hemos creado algunas normas extra para esta familia, y se implementarán desde hoy-

-¿Qué tipo de normas?- Dick fue quien hizo la pregunta del millón, ya no tan seguro incluso aunque Alfred apoyase a Bruce en esto de las "normas" y las "estructuras" o como quisiera llamarlo…

-Bueno, la más importante es la del Respeto- señaló el número uno en el bloc- Creo que está implícito que es una regla de esta casa respetar a todos los miembros de la familia, pero como veo que nadie la sigue decidí recalcarla-

-¿Respeto?- Damian pronunció la palabra con evidente incredulidad y hasta cierto disgusto en la voz. No podía creerlo…

Por su parte, Jason ya no se sorprendía con nada… Bueno, sólo con el hecho de que aún no lo hubieran corrido de la casa o de que no estuviera de nuevo en Arkham.

-Sí, hijo, respeto- le aclaró el joven padre- La segunda es Obediencia. Esto aplica tanto para ustedes como para Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin y Robin. No me importa cómo sea que se hagan llamar, si les doy una orden, lo hago pensando en lo que es mejor para ustedes y necesito poder confiar en que harán caso, no quisiera tener que tomar medidas de precaución-

-¿Cómo cuáles?-

-Depende de la situación, Tim. Si por ejemplo alguno de ustedes decidiera que no importa si hay o no una fuga en la prisión, de todos modos quiere salir a patrullar solos… Bueno, toda la protección alrededor de la Mansión es para mantener a los demás fuera de aquí, pero siempre se puede poner algo para mantener a la familia dentro- como protecciones en las ventanas, alarmas, cámaras de seguridad…

-¿Qué? Bruce, debes estar bromeando… ¿Prisioneros en nuestra propia casa? Ni que fuéramos Jason…-

-Nadie está bromeando, Tim. Y te recuerdo que Jason no es prisionero en esta casa, todos ustedes son mis hijos y vivirán aquí al menos hasta que sean mayores de edad, ¿quedó claro?-

Tim rodó los ojos antes de asentir con la cabeza. Eso de que Jason no estaba casi en arresto domiciliario no se lo creía ni Dick.

-Una regla más es la de la Honestidad. No quiero que ninguno de ustedes se atreva a mentirme ni a mí ni a Alfred, ¿entendido? Porque al final nos enteraremos y créanme que les irá peor-

-Joven, Bruce. Recuerde lo que hablamos acerca de dialogar más y amenazar menos- le recordó Alfred por lo bajo, forzando al Príncipe de Gotham a relajar un poco su postura.

-Bruce, todo eso ya lo sabemos…- intercedió Dick por él y por sus hermanos. No es que quisiera ser grosero e interrumpir el discurso que de seguro Bruce había pasado toda la noche preparando, pero esque todo eso era obvio… incluso en su familia era de sentido común.

-Eso sí, esas reglas eran sólo las ya implícitas pero que quise recalcar puesto que nadie las sigue… Ahora, creo que las cosas entre nosotros necesitan ser un poco más estrictas que en otras familias, chicos. Necesitamos seguir un orden diferente porque nuestra familia es diferente, ¿me explico?- trató de sonar lo más conciliador posible.

El tono de Bruce debió haber funcionado, porque poco a poco cada uno de los chicos asintió con la cabeza… bueno, excepto Jason, pero la verdad Bruce no esperaba mucha participación de su parte esa mañana.

-Dejemos las cosas en claro, antes que Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin y Robin van Dick, Jason, Tim y Damian. Antes que patrullar y sus misiones va su bienestar y su escuela. Antes que los entrenamientos va su salud… En eso nos basamos Alfred y yo para esto…-

-Pero ya sabemos que hay que reportar toda herida, descansar, comer bien y sacar buenas notas- lo volvió a interrumpir Tim, algo confundido ahora sí.

-Sí, Tim, lo saben pero no lo hacen. Siendo sinceros, ¿Quién de ustedes ha reportado cada herida obtenida ya sea en entrenamientos, patrullaje o misiones?-

Su noción sólo fue confirmada cuando ninguno de los muchachos levantó la mano.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola :D Me tardé un poco pero lo bueno es que pude actualizar :)**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios en los capítulos anteriores :3 la verdad me alegra mucho y saber sus opiniones me inspira aún más!**

 **Por favor comenten sus opiniones, ya sea por Review o PM, y espero que les guste ;)**

.

-Bien… Las cosas van a cambiar, tienen que… Por eso ya no van a salir ni a patrullar ni a misiones a menos que sean fines de semana o vacaciones-

Una sonora carcajada invadió la cocina. Era una risa sincera y alegre, incluso divertida, que no hacía más que volver todo más difícil para Bruce.

-Muy buena esa, Bruce, en verdad- le comentó su hijo mayor cuando al fin pudo recuperar la compostura- Muy buena. Con esa cara tan seria hasta caí durante un segundo-

-Richard, estoy hablando muy enserio-

-Ajá, seguro que sí- le guiñó un ojo- Si todos sabemos que la misión es primero- tanto Tim como Damian asintieron (Jason musitó algo muy parecido a "Duh") y Bruce tuvo que pasarse una mano por el rostro para esconder lo mal que se sentía por ello.

-Bueno, en verdad debo ser un asco de padre si realmente piensan eso… Creo que no fui lo bastante claro hace unos instantes, pero esta familia es más importante para mí que cualquier "misión", muchachos-

Por un momento que el hombre sintió como una eternidad, no hubo respuesta alguna por parte de sus hijos, ni verdal ni corporal. La expresión no les cambiaba, estaba casi en blanco excepto por la evidente estupefacción en sus rostros, y ni un ruido se escuchaba en la habitación. Incluso había logrado lo imposible y Jason le estaba prestando toda la atención del mundo ahora.

-Espera…- Tim, nunca se quedaba con ni una duda- Entonces… ¿Entonces estás hablando enserio?- articuló al fin en un tono lleno de incredulidad.

-Muy enserio- esto hizo reaccionar a su tercer hijo. A todos, pero más a él… Tim era tan dedicado (obsesivo) como Bruce, si no es que más.

-¡¿Y el resto del tiempo qué?!-

-El mundo tendrá que conformarse con los Vigilantes mayores de edad al menos durante las noches de escuela-

Claro que esto no fue bien recibido por los muchachos. Las quejas y protestas comenzaron a lloverle encima al pobre hombre, quien, hay que admitir, incluso llegó a sentirse casi abrumado por un momento.

-¡Muy bien, tranquilos!- levantó la voz, forzándolos a recuperar un poco el orden.

-¡Bruce, esque no te entiendo!- Dick no se contuvo- Ni cuando era pequeño…-

-Pues debí de haberlo hecho desde entonces-

-¡Pero no lo hiciste y… Y no puedes!-

-Tanto puedo que así será- eso no estaba a discusión.

-¡Pero, Padre, no estás pensando en claro!- incluso Damian había perdido su fachada estoica que tan bien mantenía en la mayoría de las circunstancias- ¿Qué tal si nos necesitas?-

A pesar de lo mucho que el niño trató de ocultarlo, Bruce pudo notar cierta preocupación en la voz de su hijo pequeño.

Decidiendo que quizás debería de explicarse un poco más, el hombre tomó asiento en la silla vacía a lado de Damian y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante para verlo mejor.

-Damian, te prometo que no hay nada de qué preocuparse… Mira, en todo caso que llegara a necesitar refuerzos en alguna ocasión, hay muchos miembros de la Liga que pueden volar y para ellos llegar pronto a Gotham si hay alguna emergencia no representa problema alguno…- le puso la mano en la cabeza al niño, quien de hecho no lucía convencido en lo absoluto- Pero no creo que tengas de qué preocuparte, recuerda que tu padre es Batman, ¿o no? Puedo con todo Arkham si es necesario, ¿no es así?- le acarició el cabello, intentando que se tranquilizara un poco pero fallando miserablemente.

-No puedes hacer esto…- la venenosa voz de Jason interrumpió el patético intento de Bruce de calmar al pequeño- Si algo te dejé claro cuando regresé a esta casa infernal…-

-¡Joven Jason!-

Pero jason estaba tan molesto que ignoró el regaño de Alfred.

-…Es que no voy a dejar mis negocios ni mis métodos ni mi equipo-

-Y no te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas- Bruce trató de pretender que la mirada de mafioso del muchacho no causaba efecto alguno en él- Sólo que lo restrinjas a noches que no sean de escuela, Jason… Igual no sales toda la semana, sólo sería cuestión de cambiar un poco los itinerarios…-

-¡Lo dices como si en verdad fuera tan fácil!- el joven se levantó furioso- Esto es mucho, me largo…-

Pero antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso, la mano de Bruce ya lo estaba sujetando con mucha fuerza del antebrazo.

-Mira, Jason, lo de Batman y Red Hood no podría importarme menos justo ahora… Eres mi hijo y eso es lo que cuenta, además eres menor de edad. Sal por esa puerta y moveré mar y tierra hasta traerte de nuevo a casa aunque sea arrastrando. Y tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, no importa qué tan bien te escondas, no puedes ocultarte de mí- vaya que eso había sonado más amenazante que reconfortante, pero bueno…

Jason lo miró con lo que sólo podría describirse como odio profundo durante un momento.

-Sí, bueno, ya lo veremos-

Pero bruce sólo lo sostuvo más fuerte.

-Bien, rompe las reglas para que también pierdas el privilegio de salir a patrullar y a misiones-

-Ahora sí estás delirando…-

-Nuevas reglas conllevan nuevas sanciones, Jason, y no estoy delirando en lo absoluto-

-Un momento- Dick ignoró la mirada mortal de Jason- ¿Quieres decir que una de esas "sanciones" es no salir a patrullar?-

-Ni a misiones-

-Ha perdido la razón…-

-¡Timothy!-

-¡Él tiene razón, Bruce! ¡Estás mal!-

-Muy bien, no me importa si les gusta o no- declaró, exasperándose y casi obligando a Jason a volver a sentarse- Y esa no es la única sanción. Es obvio que cada infracción tendrá un castigo apropiado, así que más vale que me estén tomando enserio-

-Joven Wayne, creo que ha sido lo bastante claro. Deberíamos continuar-

Bruce se obligó a calmarse un poco y asintió.

Alfred pasó la hoja siguiente, a lo que parecía una tabla.

-Habrá horarios para todas las actividades generales de esta casa. El desayuno será a las 7:00 am entre semana, la comida a las 2:30 pm, los entrenamientos a las 5:30 pm a menos que tengan alguna otra actividad, eso después podemos organizarlo mejor, y después de entrenar pueden comer un bocadillo en lo que toman una ducha y bajan a cenar a las 7:30 pm. Les digo esto porque ni Alfred ni yo vamos a estar haciendo de comer cada que alguno de ustedes tenga hambre, pero necesito asegurarme de que estén alimentándose bien, así que la única manera que se me ocurre es comer todos juntos-

Dick bufó al escuchar esto. ¿Falta de confianza? Totalmente de Bruce…

-¿Qué sigue? ¿Una hora de dormir?-

-Ahora que lo mencionas, quiero las luces apagadas a las 11:00 pm-

-Ni de broma- ¿Tim?- A esa hora sigo trabajando con casos de los Titanes-

Bruce se abstuvo de poner los ojos en blanco. Esa adicción de Tim con todo tipo de trabajo no era sana.

-Si no te da tiempo en el día, siempre puedes dejarlo para el fin de semana, Tim-

-¡No puede esperar al fin de semana, Bruce! ¡Es importante!-

-Pues ustedes lo son más- repuso inflexible- Quizás no supe aclararlo antes. Debí haberles puesto más reglas así desde el principio y…-

-Espera un momento- lo cortó Damian- ¿Más reglas desde el principio?-

Tim pareció comprenderlo también un segundo después que su hijo menor, aunque Bruce no sabía a qué se debía la expresión de revelación en sus rostros.

-Todo esto es por Todd- aclaró al fin el niño- Estás haciendo todas estas ridiculeces porque lo ves como una forma de redimirte o algo semejante, ¿no es así?- lo acusó con mucha seguridad.

-¿Qué? No, Damian, las cosas no son así. Esto es por toda la familia y…-

-¡Claro que no!- se le unió Tim- Nosotros funcionábamos bien con las "otras reglas" antes de que Jason regresara-

-A ver, Tim, ya dejé clarísimo que no me gustan esos comentarios. Y pobre de quien vuelva a decir algo así, ¿entendido?- ya se los había pedido por las buenas un millón de veces y no hacían caso.

-¡Esque no es justo, Bruce!- Dick se levantó molesto- ¡¿Por qué la tenemos que llevar nosotros por culpa del psicópata de Jason?!-

Dicho psicópata, también bastante furioso, se levantó para ver a la cara a su hermano mayor.

-¡Cierra la boca, Dickface! ¡Ni quien quiera estar en esta familia de locos y además con sus estúpidas reglas!-

-¡No te hagas, literalmente mueres por formar parte de esta familia!-

-¡Richard!- Bruce lo reprendió iracundo. Si había algo que no debían de mencionar a Jason, eso era su muerte- ¡Ya basta! Las reglas están para toda la familia y las hicimos pensando en toda la familia, no sólo en Jason- medio mintió. Tim tenía razón en que sólo necesitaron más reglas desde el regreso de Jason, pero ni bajo tortura lo admitiría y menos frente a sus hijos- Están para cumplirse y pobre de quien no lo haga, ¿he sido claro?-


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola :D Me tardé un poco pero lo bueno es que pude actualizar :)**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios en los capítulos anteriores :3 la verdad me alegra mucho y saber sus opiniones me inspira aún más!**

 **Por favor comenten sus opiniones, ya sea por Review o PM, y espero que les guste ;)**

 **Espero que hayan tenido una feliz navidad y les deseo un muy próspero y exitoso año nuevo :D**

 _._

 _-¡Cierra la boca, Dickface! ¡Ni quien quiera estar en esta familia de locos y además con sus estúpidas reglas!-_

 _-¡No te hagas, literalmente mueres por formar parte de esta familia!-_

 _-¡Richard!- Bruce lo reprendió iracundo. Si había algo que no debían de mencionar a Jason, eso era su muerte- ¡Ya basta! Las reglas están para toda la familia y las hicimos pensando en toda la familia, no sólo en Jason- medio mintió. Tim tenía razón en que sólo necesitaron más reglas desde el regreso de Jason, pero ni bajo tortura lo admitiría y menos frente a sus hijos- Están para cumplirse y pobre de quien no lo haga, ¿he sido claro?-_

….

¿Qué si había sido claro? Con un demonio que lo había sido, pensaba el joven aún sin poder creerse toda la porquería que le había pasado desde el día anterior, o más bien desde Etiopía, pero bueno… no entendía cómo tanta mierda podía pasarle a la misma persona en tan poco tiempo.

Mientras caminaba por la carretera "cercana" a la Mansión, no podía dejar de maldecir todo a su paso. Lo último que quería en la vida era regresar a esa casa de locos, pero Bruce le había advertido mil veces que si "desaparecía" lo iba a buscar hasta encontrarlo y regresarlo a rastras, y hasta donde Jason sabía, el tipo estaba lo suficientemente loco como para cumplirlo, así que no tenía caso… estaba jodido de un modo o de otro.

Pero al parecer él no era el único teniendo un día asquerosamente horrible porque al poco rato de seguir caminando escuchó algo parecido a un aullido y vaya que sonaba miserable.

Al instante el joven sacó su arma de fuego y apuntó a la fuente de ese ruido tan irritante, mas pudo observar bien antes de disparar y se detuvo. Frente a él y sólo un poco más alejado de la carretera se encontraba un perro… un perro de esos grises que parecen lobos pero pequeño y chillando como si tuviera tantos motivos para hacerlo.

Fastidiado guardó el arma y puso los ojos en blanco antes de escuchar algunos ladridos más provenientes de una casa un poco más sencilla que la de Bruce pero también bastante grande.

El muchacho exhaló resignado antes de agacharse para recoger al perro en un brazo. Podían llamarlo como quisieran, pero no iba a dejar a un animal tan pequeño sólo junto a la carretera para que lo atropellasen o para que muriese de frío.

-Tú también quieres salirte de tu casa, ¿eh?- sacó un cigarrillo y sostuvo al perro como pudo en lo que lo que encendía la cosa esa- Lástima, yo no puedo y tú… No voy a andar por ahí con un perro atropellado en mi consciencia, tengo ciertos estándares-

El perrito, sin embargo, lo único que hizo fue levantar un poco la cabeza y comenzar a olfatear al llegarle el olor del cigarro. Al notarlo, el joven sólo pudo gruñir con exasperación.

-Oye, no…- pero era inútil, hablarle al animal no serviría de nada- Agh… Estúpido perro- tiró su cigarrillo en un montón de tierra y lo pisó bien- No debes respirar eso… Puede matarte-

Pero obviamente el perro no estaba prestando atención a sus advertencias en el área de salud, así que el chico se resignó y mejor siguió avanzando hacia la casa esa.

Durante todo el camino el perro lo único que hizo fue olfatearlo y acomodarse en su brazo, por lo que al llegar a la puerta ya estaba casi dormido el pobre animal.

El muchacho tocó la puerta fastidiado y esperó ahí de malas mientras sostenía al perro. A simple vista parecía que era un simple animal sin preocupaciones, pero observándolo bien quizás tenía frío, es decir, casi estaba temblando, y quien sabe, igual y también tenía hambre… ¿Cuánto llevaría sin comer?

-Hola- cierta voz pretenciosa lo sacó de su ensimismamiento- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-

-Sí- se forzó a contestarle a su "vecina", si es que se le podía llamar así viviendo a tantos kilómetros de distancia- Encontré este perro y…-

-Oh, él- le restó importancia- Pensé que era otra cosa. Mira, eres muy amable, pero no es mío-

-Ah, bueno, esque escuché ladridos desde su casa…-

-Los perros de mi esposo tuvieron crías, pero no sé qué pasa con él que la perra no quiere alimentarlo y el perro casi lo muerde el otro día-

El chico se quedó esperando la continuación de dicho relato, lo cual la mujer notó.

-No quiero manchas de sangre ni perros muertos ni en mi casa ni en mi jardín. Si los padres no lo quieren, entonces mucho menos lo voy a querer yo. Por algo lo saqué de mi casa-

Jason no se lo acababa de creer, usualmente criticaba al Engendrito de Talia por darle tanta importancia a los animales y tener la mansión como granja, pero justo en ese momento sentía una urgencia muy fuerte de probar su nueva AK-47 con la tipa esa.

-Quédatelo si quieres, aunque de seguro no va a durar mucho-

De acuerdo, ahí sí tuvo que contar hasta mil para no arrancarle la cabeza a la muy estúpida.

-Veremos, señora- echó a andar sin despedirse y aún con el perro en los brazos.

.

-Alfred, ¿has visto a Jason?-

-Joven Bruce, no ha salido de su recámara en todo el día-

-¿Seguro? Vengo de ahí y no hay nadie-

Ambos se miraron entre sí. Mierda…

.

El hombre colgó su bata y revisó de nuevo que hubiera guardado todo en su lugar. Vaya que había tenido un día pesado, muchos caballos que revisar en el rancho al que lo llamaron en la mañana y además había llegado esa niña a vacunar a sus seis gatos y a bañarlos a todos, eso sin contar el trabajo usual y dos cirugías… llegar a casa y tirarse un buen rato frente al televisor, sonaba de maravilla. No podía esperar, no señor.

-No te muevas, mucho menos hagas un solo ruido- la fría y espeluznante sensación de metal contra su nuca lo paralizó al instante.

Quizás sí podía esperar un poco más, después de todo.

-Da la vuelta lentamente- trató de obedecer, sólo sorprendiéndose aún más al encontrarse con uno de los niños esos que brincaban con Batman por ahí… sosteniendo una enorme arma de fuego que nadie de su edad debería sostener- Esto no es un secuestro ni un asalto ni te voy a matar, así que puedes ir quitando esa cara de tonto-

Pero claro que eso no lo tranquilizó en lo absoluto, sólo lo puso más nervioso si es que eso era posible.

-Ahora, tenemos de dos: o revisas este perro, y me refiero a una revisión de pies a cabeza, no quiero que te falte absolutamente nada, y lo tratas o te disparo aquí mismo- le explicó con una tranquilidad que al tipo le puso los nervios de punta.

El crío demente ese abrió un poco su chaqueta y el hombre pudo ver que debajo de ésta y con su brazo libre sostenía a un pequeño cachorro de Husky.

Enserio, cada día de su vida las cosas tenían menos lógica… no sabía si sorprenderse más de que un mocoso le estuviese apuntando a la cabeza con un arma o de que le estuviese apuntando a la cabeza con un arma para que revisara a su perro.

-Para que veas que no soy un maldito ladrón, prometo volver una noche y dejarte el dinero que me cobres en el primer cajón del escritorio que tienes en la oficina esa-

¿Y cómo rayos había visto su oficina? Enserio no salía de su estupefacción…

-Muy bien, ya me estoy cansando- el muchacho le quitó el seguro al arma- Te dí dos opciones, ¿cuál va a ser? Y te advierto, ni se te ocurra llamar a nadie si no es para atender a mi perro, porque ni me van a atrapar ni vas a salir vivo de esta-


	13. Chapter 13

Hola, hooolaaaaa :D

Antes que nada, muchas gracias por los comentarios en mis historias :) En verdad me ponen muy contenta y me hacen el día…

He pasado por periodos muy complicados en los que por desgracia no pude publicar casi nada, pero ya volví y voy a continuar con cada una de las historias que he empezado ;)

Espero que les guste!

.

El joven maldijo por lo bajo mientras trepaba por la enorme pared de la Mansión Wayne. Rayos, nunca entendió porqué las ventanas estaban tan altas, es decir, ni que se estuvieran cuidando de algo, si no eras de la familia era prácticamente imposible que entraras en la propiedad, ese lugar tenía más seguridad que todas las prisiones federales del país.

De pronto algo húmedo, frío y pequeño contra su mano libre lo sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos y lo hizo echar un fugaz vistazo en dirección al animal en su brazo izquierdo.

Aun no se lo podía creer…

Si apenas el día anterior alguien le hubiera dicho que iba a recoger un estúpido perro, caminar hasta el centro de Gotham para llevarlo al veterinario y de paso a éste amenazarlo con una pistola para que atendiera al animal, Jason se hubiera reído con muchas ganas.

Sin embargo, ahora que lo había hecho no parecía tan divertido, es decir, no se arrepentía de nada, obviamente, pero no tenía ni la menos idea de lo qué iba a hacer con la pequeña alimaña, ni siquiera se suponía que hubiera salido. Y no hay que malinterpretar, no es que a Jason le importara un reverendo pepino algo de lo que el idiota de Bruce había dicho, claro que no, pero realmente prefería conseguir un lugar decente para quedarse antes de que lo echaran de ahí o antes de que tuviera que salir corriendo para evitar que volvieran a aventarlo a Arkham.

Al fin llegando a su ventana, el muchacho se las ingenió para sostenerse bien antes de levantar al perro con su brazo izquierdo y dejarlo dentro de la habitación, ya después entrando él con cuidado de no pisarlo.

Se fijó que no hubiera ni un arma al alcance del animal cuando decidió hacerle frente a la dura realidad: el perro ese iba a necesitar comida y agua, y los recipientes estaban en la cocina…

Mirando de la puerta al perro, no podía decidir bien si en verdad la comida y el agua le urgían tanto, pero después recordó lo que había dicho el tipo patético ese después de casi orinarse en los pantalones y revisar a su perro; _"El perrito está bien, ya lo desparasité pero aún hay que llevarlo a vacunar en una semana para su primera vacuna… Está tan sólo un poco desnutrido, pero poniéndole estos suplementos en las croquetas por unos días va a mejorar- dejó frente a él una bolsa de croquetas para cachorro y el sobre de suplemento- …Por favor no me mates"_

Bien, quizás sí necesitaba los recipientes.

El adolescente se apresuró e hizo un corral improvisado con cajas entre su cama y un rincón (no podía tener al perro corriendo libre por ahí) antes de reunir valor y salir de su recámara.

Jason Todd no sabía qué esperar al salir de su habitación después de haberse fugado de la casa durante casi desde en la mañana, pero encontrarse la Mansión completamente vacía ciertamente no. Ni se escuchaba ni se veía a ninguno de sus "hermanos" ni a Al ni a Bruce por ninguna parte… Como sea, mejor para él.

Con precaución y cierto nerviosismo (tanta facilidad no podía ser normal) avanzó hacia la cocina, tomó un par de recipientes de plástico y regresó a su habitación casi corriendo.

.

-Esque enserio no me la creo- despotricaba Batman mientras entraba de la cueva a la Mansión, seguido de sus otros tres hijos y Alfred- Lo primero que le digo y lo primero que hace-

-Tt… ¿Y qué esperabas? Es Todd-

Bruce no estaba de ánimo para esos comentarios, pero sabía que su mal humor no era culpa de Damian, no se iba a desquitar con él después de las tonterías que le había dicho la doctora de no rebajarse a pelear verbalmente con sus hijos.

-Aún así, las reglas iban para los cuatro, no puedo creer que así de fácil pase por encima de ellas-

-¿Enserio Bruce?- ahora era el turno de Dick- ¿Enserio no puedes creerlo? Es JASON- lo dijo fuerte y claro para que su padre entendiera- Siempre pasa por encima de las reglas y nunca antes le importó, mucho menos ahora-

Antes de que el hombre pudiera replicar a lo obvio, un leve golpe seco se escuchó desde el piso de arriba, y como era de esperarse, ninguno de los Wayne esperó ni un segundo para subir las escaleras, listos para cualquier tipo de intruso.

Alfred, presintiendo el lugar de origen de ese ruido y negando con la cabeza se retiró a su recámara. Eso era algo con lo que el joven Wayne tenía que tratar, no él.

.

-Ugh… Bien hecho, tiraste mi casco- se quejó el muchacho, levantando dicho casco y arrojándolo por ahí en el armario- No importa, igual ya no lo uso- se encogió de hombros y se tiró en el piso para sentarse junto al corral del animal, el cual ya estaba todo desbaratado. Quizás la comida lo había animado un poco, pero si algo era seguro es que no bastarían unas cajas para contenerlo- ¿Por qué? Nah, no importa…- le recordaba sus momentos en Arkham- Digamos que no me veo tan bien como sin él-

Apenas iba a tomar al perro en brazos (por una extraña razón que ni él acababa de comprender) cuando escuchó una serie de furiosos pasos camino a su habitación.

-¡JASON PETER TODD WAYNE!-

Inmediatamente tomó al animal y con todo el cuidado que pudo lo echó al armario, cerrando la puerta después. Menos mal que los recipientes estaban debajo de su cama…

-¿Qué?- contestó de malas, si ya sabía "su papá" que ahí estaba, ni caso tenía disimular.

-¿Qué?- repitió el hombre completamente furioso, de hecho cuando lo vio Jason se sintió un poco, sólo un poco, inseguro. No era usual que Bruce hablara en lugar de gritar… Estaba peligrosamente calmado.

Y esque interiormente el hombre estaba gritándole hasta lo que no, diciéndole y gruñéndole mil cosas, pero estaba haciendo un esfuerzo titánico para recordar las palabras de la doctora.

-Déjennos solos- fue lo único que dijo sin siquiera voltear a ver a sus otros hijos.

-¿Cómo?- extrañamente el imprudente fue Tim- ¿Estuvimos buscándolo durante casi todo el día por los lugares más tétricos de Gotham y al encontrarlo eso es lo único que nos dices? ¿"Déjennos solos"?-

Bruce respiró profundamente. Enserio, ¿desde cuando sus hijos eran tan respondones? Ni que los hubiera enviado solos, es decir, habían ido juntos por los lugares peligrosos, no sabía de qué se quejaban.

-De acuerdo, tienes razón. Muchas gracias, muchachos, por haberme ayudado a buscar a su hermano y lamento que hayamos pasado tanto tiempo así. Ahora, quisiera hablar con él a solas, ¿se puede?-

De malas y renuentes uno a uno fueron saliendo de ahí los demás muchachos, dejando a Bruce y a su segundo "hijo" solos.

-Enserio que no puedo creerlo, Jason- comenzó bastante serio cuando ya no había nadie más- Te digo que no hagas algo y vas y es lo primero que haces- estaba haciendo uso de una fuerza sobrehumana para no ponerse a gritar ahí mismo- ¿Pero qué pasa contigo, eh? Ni un niño pequeño, Jason, ni un niño pequeño actúa así-

El muchacho en cuestión rodó los ojos fastidiado.

-Pues consíguete uno y a mí déjame en paz-

-Ya tengo uno, y no, no te voy a "dejar en paz" porque también eres hijo mío. No eres un perrito que pueda simplemente olvidar cuando ya esté más grande y deje de ser un cachorro-

El crío palideció un poco ante la mención de los perros, ¿Acaso Bruce lo sabía? ¿Lo echaría a la calle?

-Oye, ¿qué tienes?- se preocupó un poco al verle el semblante y acercó su mano para sentirle la frente, pero el muchacho reaccionó y se quitó.

-Nada-

Bruce se sintió mal al instante, estaba tan enojado que ni le había preguntado a Jason si estaba bien, ¿qué tal si le había pasado algo mientras estuvo fuera?

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasó algo?- comenzó a revisarlo con la mirada.

-¿Qué? No, yo… Yo estoy bien- contestó captando el estado de ansiedad de Bruce- Sólo… no sé, necesitaba aire- y no mentía del todo, inicialmente había salido a caminar…

Bruce lo miró como analizándolo por un momento.

-Ya sabes que para salir tienes qué pedirme permiso- desde ese día, antes era más como avisarle- No irte por ahí cuando quieras, sin decirle a nadie y preocupándonos a todos-

Jason asintió lentamente con la cabeza. A la mierda todos, sólo se sentía mal de haber preocupado a Alfred.

-Vuelve a hacer esto y te voy a castigar peor, Jason- le advirtió secamente mientras comenzaba a confiscar las armas de la recámara, dejando sólo el cuchillo con el que Jason dormía debajo de su almohada. Claro, mientras hacía esto no pudo dejar de notar cómo se quedaba el muchacho, extrañamente conforme…- Nada de Red Hood por un mes- esperó reacción después de su sentencia, pero nada…

\- Ya que - fue la única respuesta.

Mientras Bruce salía de ahí, no pudo evitar que lo recorriera un escalofrío, esa conducta no era normal, es decir, era más cerca de lo que le gustaría, pero seguía siendo inusual en Jason.

.

Dos días habían pasado desde que Bruce había dado a conocer las nuevas "reglas" a su familia. Dos días habían pasado desde que éstas se habían implementado y dos días desde que casi todos las seguían… casi.

Decir que Bruce estaba preocupado era poco porque preocupado no alcanzaba a describir esa angustia que en verdad ya no lo dejaba ni descansar.

Claro que Bruce se había esperado que Jason no siguiese los horarios, por ejemplo, pero había supuesto que comenzaría a cambiar un poco de actitud al darse cuenta que si no comía a esas horas, no comía y punto… pero no. El muchacho no se levantaba a desayunar, a veces no bajaba a la hora de comer, cuando ya no alcanzaba comida no discutía y se iba a su recámara….

Otro problema era cuando lo forzaba a salir de su cuarto para lo que fuera, se suponía que a Jason no le gustaba estar encerrado pero ahora no quería ni asomar la nariz fuera de ahí. En ocasiones no quería ni entrenar (lo cual estaba bien, pero no dejaba de parecerle extraño) y aparte se mostraba aún más huraño que de costumbre cuando salía de la habitación, casi como si tuviera prisa de volver a encerrarse.

-¿Y si lo está haciendo para darme algún tipo de lección?- hace dos semanas la opción pedir ayuda no hubiera siquiera pasado por su mente, es más ni siquiera era una opción, pero ahora ya no le importaba mucho. Estarle hablando a la doctora por teléfono en lugar de estar adelantando su trabajo ya no le sorprendía en lo absoluto.

-Es una opción, Señor Wayne- fue la tranquila respuesta- Jason es muy listo y puede estar tratando de inquietarlo aún más con este tipo de comportamiento. Sin embargo, no podemos asumir. ¿Ha siquiera intentado hablar con él?-

Ja! Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

-Sí, le pregunto si se siente mal y por eso no quiere bajar a comer y dice que no y se va antes de que pueda preguntarle más, o sólo es lo más cortante posible para irse a su habitación-

-¿Y usted lo deja?-

Auch…

-Mire, no intento tampoco que sea un sargento, Señor Wayne, pero habíamos hablado acerca de estructuras firmes y límites. Necesito que hable con Jason y le deje claro que no logrará nada en caso de que esto sea un berrinche, por llamarlo así, pero si es algo más también necesitamos saberlo-

-¿Sabe qué? Tiene razón- Rayos, ¿enserio él acababa de decir eso?- Voy a ir ahí y le voy a exigir que me explique qué está pasando, que le guste o no soy su padre-

-Hágase un favor y no se lo diga con esas palabras-

-Por supuesto, doctora. Gracias- le colgó y se levantó del sofá muy decidido. Iba a saber qué demonios pasaba ahora con Jason de un modo u otro.

Salió de su estudio y se dirigió muy decidido y casi sin pensar rumbo al cuarto de Jason, sabía que si lo pensaba se iba a acobardar… o recapacitar, como quisiera decirlo, era acobardarse.

De todos modos, no tuvo ni oportunidad de pensarlo, de pronto ya estaba frente a la recámara del muchacho y sólo se detuvo a tomar una respiración profunda antes de abrir la puerta sin miramientos.

-Jason, quiero hablar contigo de…-

Mierda.

Bruce no sabía realmente que esperar al entrar a la recámara de su segundo hijo sin siquiera tocar la puerta, es decir, no lo sorprendería encontrar al muchacho en una "posición incómoda", verlo cubierto de sangre ajena, portando mil armar o incluso no lo sorprendería mucho encontrarse al chico sosteniendo una cabeza humana en la mano, pero… ¿pero esto?

-Jason…- al fin recuperó el habla- ¿Qué demonios…?-

El chico al parecer tampoco sabía ni cómo reaccionar, así que sólo se quedó ahí, sentado en su cama sosteniendo al perro, quien al parecer no terminaba de comprender la gravedad del asunto y seguía queriendo jugar.


	14. Chapter 14

**Holaaa!**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :3 me animan bastante y espero poder publicar mucho este verano!**

 **Ojala les guste ;)**

-Jason…- al fin recuperó el habla- ¿Qué demonios…?-

El chico al parecer tampoco sabía ni cómo reaccionar, así que sólo se quedó ahí, sentado en su cama sosteniendo al perro, quien al parecer no terminaba de comprender la gravedad del asunto y seguía queriendo jugar.

-Yo…- Jason también se había quedado sin palabras por un instante, pero no tardó tanto como Bruce para ponerse a la defensiva- ¿No te enseñaron a tocar o qué?- lo fulminó con la mirada.

Bruce salió de su estupefacción al escuchar tanto descaro, ¿pero cómo se atrevía?

-Puede que no, pero a ti sí te enseñaron que para tener mascotas hay que pedir permiso-

-No es una mascota es un perro- Bruce casi no resistió el hacer un face palm… Ya con un Damian tenía suficiente- ¿Y que se suponía que hiciera? No tiene casa y no iba dejarlo morir en la calle-

-Entonces te lo trajiste aquí… Pero claro, como tú te mandas solo- ahora sí le fue imposible mantener el sarcasmo fuera de su voz.

-Mejor eso que dejarlo morir de hambre- Jason se pasó el tonito por el arco del triunfo- Ni que quien la mansión nos faltara espacio para un perro- el animalito hizo por subirse el regazo de Jason, quien no tuvo problema alguno en tomarlo en brazos- Y ya cálmate, no es la gran cosa, sólo me lo traje y ya-

El hombre no podía creerlo, en verdad que nadie lo respetaba en esa casa.

-¿A escondidas y sin permiso? ¡Las cosas no se hacen así!- casi explotó.

-¿Y si te pedía permiso me ibas a dejar?- El muchacho soltó una irónica carcajada- No me jodas, Bruce-

A pesar de las ganas tremendas de voltear de la cara de un bofetón al pequeño cínico, Bruce se obligó a repetir mentalmente las instrucciones de la Doctora antes de empezar cualquier tipo de "pelea" con su hijo.

-Mira, sólo no me parece que sea una buena idea porque…- comenzó cautelosamente, aunque al juzgar por la expresión de Jason, no habían sido las palabras correctas.

-¿Porque soy un maldito psicópata que lastima animales indefensos? ¡Woah, gracias!- Rodó los ojos despectivamente, ante lo cual Bruce sólo exhaló resignado.

-Yo no dije eso-

-No, pero lo pensaste-

Y esque lo correcto en ese caso hubiera sido negarlo, pero ni siquiera estaba tan seguro respecto a lo de los animales, mas le constaba que su segundo hijo no tenía problema alguno torturando delincuentes.

La lentitud de Bruce para contestarle le dio el muchacho toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

-Lo sabía…- no lucía particularmente triste pero sí mucho más molesto que hace unos instantes- La verdad ni me importa, mejor ya lárgate de mi cuarto y déjanos en paz-

Ahí sí que el hombre olvidó toda culpa, ¿pues qué se creía el mocoso arrestarlo corriendo de su propia casa cuando estaba hasta el cuello de problemas?

-Ah, eso sí que no...- no sabía qué harían la Doctora en ese caso, y al decir verdad tampoco le importaba mucho en ese preciso instante- Tú crees que puedes hacer las cosas así com te da la gana y salirte con la tuya?-

Para el colmo de Bruce, el crío le dirigió una expresión que claramente lo confirmaba. Eso no hizo más que enfurecerlo aún más.

-En ese caso, Jason, estás muy equivocado- sin mayor miramiento, tomo el animalito de los brazos de su hijo antes de que éste pudiera siquiera tratar de impedirlo.

-¡Oye, ¿qué te pasa?!- El muchacho se levantó de un brinco y detuvo al tipo del brazo intentando no lastimar al perrito- ¡Dame a mi perro!-

Y Bruce no sabía si estar más aliviado o irritado de que el Jason de hace tres semanas estuviera por completo de vuelta.

-¿Qué perro?- irrumpió de pronto una vocecilla ajena la discusión.

El joven padre volteó para darse cuenta de que sus dos hijos pequeños se encontraban a medio pasillo.

-¡Ese perro!- se adelantó Jason- Bruce lo quiere tirar-

Ante la falsa acusación, los dos pequeños no hicieron más que poner su mejor expresión tanto de molestia como de indignación.

-No vas a hacer tal cosa- Damian no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que está ofreciendo ahí, pero nadie iba a tirar un animal bajo ninguna circunstancia mientras el pudiese impedirlo.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?- Tim tampoco estaba saltando de alegría, ¿pero qué rayos le pasaba a Bruce últimamente? ¿Primero sus estúpidas reglas y ahora tiraba animales?

-Yo no iba a tirar nada- se defendió de pronto al sentirse emboscado.

-Más te vale, ese es mi perro- insistió Jason tratando de alcanzar al animalito mientras Bruce lo bloqueaba con su espalda- Yo lo encontré, no puedes echarlo a la calle-

-Espera, ¿estás diciendo que Jason tiene un perro y yo no?- al parecer fue lo primero que atacó la mente de Tim.

-Jason no tiene un perro- le aclaró su padre antes de ser interrumpido ahora por Damian.

-Me niego un formar parte de una pseudo familia que arroja animales sin hogar a la calle-

-Aquí nadie se niega a formar parte de la familia, Damian- repuso Bruce- Y ya tenemos un perro, no necesitamos más-

-Ya tenías un hijo, no necesitabas otros tres tampoco- se apresuró Tim, aun inconforme con el obvio favoritismo de Bruce- Además, Titus es de Damian- y no es que no le cayera bien el gran danés, pero tampoco era suyo suyo- Y Dick también tuvo un perro-

Ese era otro problema, al perro de Dick lo habían tenido que poner a dormir hace un par de años y al muchacho le costaba trabajo relacionarse con los animales desde entonces.

-No me importa, Tim, el animal no se queda y punto-

Pero lo siguiente que escuchó ni siquiera lo alcanzó entender, los tres chicos hablaban al mismo tiempo y ninguno de ellos sonaba menos alterado que el otro.

Eso era todo, él tampoco tenía el tiempo o la energía para lidiar con ese asunto.

Desde que los muchachos pudieran siquiera dejar de insistir, el hombre ya había devuelto el animal a los brazos de Jason y echado a andar por el pasillo. Tenía una llamada muy importante que hacer…

.

-¿Y es que ahora qué hago?- Bruce casi le exigió la respuesta al teléfono, y esque esas últimas semanas se habían encargado de destruir toda confianza que el tipo alguna vez le tuvo a su instinto.

-¿Ha considerado la opción te dejarlos conservarlo?-

Bruce hubiese reído, pero la mujer sonaba tan seria…

-No puedo creer que en verdad me lo esté preguntando- a veces no sabía ni qué pensar- No es como si Jason se merecía un premio-

Ahora fue el turno de la Doctora de dedicarle una irónica carcajada.

-Sí, claro, porque eso es todo lo que una mascota es-

Si bien no le agradaron del todo los modos de la mujer, vaya que lo pusieron a pensar.

-Pues una mascota es trabajo-

-Y amor incondicional, y enseña acerca de la responsabilidad, del esfuerzo, de la compasión y la empatía…- dejó que la mente de Bruce trabajase un poco.

-Cuando lo dice así, suena perfecto para Jason...-

-También tiene que conseguir uno para su hijo Tim, lo que el muchachito le dijo tiene sentido y tampoco queremos dar pie a una posible rivalidad fraternal o sentimientos de exclusión en los otros chicos justo en estos momentos-

Bueno, maldición...

.

Sorprendentemente, al regresar a la recámara de Jason se encontró también ahí a sus dos hijos más pequeños, quienes no parecían estar ocupados peleando por lo que era la primera vez en casi toda la vida.

-¿Cómo no puede gustarle?- escuchó a Tim mientras el niño acariciaba al animalito que Damian traía en brazos- Bruce es…-

-Bruce te llevará mañana a escoger el tuyo- decidió interrumpirlo antes de que le diera razones como darle la boca con jabón.

Si bien la súbita intromisión había tomado por sorpresa a Tim, las palabras lo habían extrañado aún más.

-¿Cómo?-

-¿No querías un perro?-

La única respuesta que recibió fue un leve asentimiento de cabeza, y vaya que la expresión de completa incredulidad del niño no era del todo infundada, y Bruce comprendía, Tim podría estar saltando de alegría en ese momento si no estuviera tan acostumbrado a que no podía creerle a su Padre hasta ver hechos.

-Mañana vamos por él, te lo prometo- se acercó un poco con cautela, tampoco quería arruinar el momento. No eran todos los días que sus tres hijos menores se encontraban en la misma habitación interactuando y además de manera pacífica. Incluso estaban sentados los tres juntos en la cama sin tratar de tirarse o empujarse y eso era aún más extraño.

El cachorro, como no queriendo la cosa, saltó de pronto hacia Jason y se acomodó ahora en su regazo.

-Habrá que conseguirle una cama- hizo por ignorar las muecas mal disimuladas de sorpresa en los rostros de los muchachos- A todo esto, ¿de dónde salió?- le preguntó de lo que esperaba fuera un tono neutral a su segundo hijo mientras observaba como el chico acariciaba inconscientemente al animal.

-La mamá no lo quiso...- fue la respuesta casi automática, el crío aún se encontraba bastante descolocado por la decisión- Pensé que podía estar enfermo pero el veterinario dijo que no tenía nada- se encogió de hombros, saliendo al fin un poco de su sorpresa -No sé, supongo que a veces los animales sólo no quieren a sus hijos-

Y Bruce no podría describirlo, ni siquiera ponerlo en palabras, pero esa frase viniendo precisamente de Jason le hacía sentir un enorme presión en el pecho y un terrible nudo en la garganta.

En verdad esperaba que la doctor tuviera razón, si algo tenía seguro era que no podía seguir defraudándolo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola, hooolaaaaa :D**

 **Antes que nada, muchas gracias por los comentarios en mis historias :) En verdad me ponen muy contenta y me hacen el día…**

 **Espero que les guste! Por favor comenten qué les pareció ;)**

.

Eso de "Nada de Red Hood por un mes" que Bruce le había dicho a Jason obviamente cayó en oídos sordos. Si bien las misiones y los patrullajes se habían reservados exclusivamente para los fines de semana, los entrenamientos no. Los muchachos, quizás jason con un poco más de vigilancia, habían seguido asistiendo a los entrenamientos que tenían con el equipo a cargo de dinah. Mientras que no lo había consultado con la Doctora, a bruce no le parecía una buena idea el hecho de que los muchachos se alejaran del equipo, tampoco quería que dieran todo ese cambio como la época en la que los habían aislado por completo.

Realmente el nombre se sentía más tranquilo. A pesar de los nuevos ladridos que en ocasiones invadían le casa, se podría decir que las cosas iban mucho mejor; el desprecio de jason hacia él todavía era bastante evidente, pero al menos el animalejo ese lo mantenía ocupado en cosas mil veces más productiva que tratar de romper cada bendita regla que su Padre imponía.

De hecho todo iba muy bien. Bruce no podría quejarse incluso si quisiera, es decir, contaba sólo un día tras los clientes del todo en todo había transcurrido sin incidentes que llegaran a mayores… No podía creer que jason llevase tantos días sin demostrar una profunda pasión por desafiar a la autoridad de cualquier modo.

Pero lo bueno nunca duró mucho…

Bruce estrecho amablemente la mano de su viejo amigo Oliver Queen cuando se lo encontró justo en la entrada principal de la base.

-¿Qué tal, Bruce?- si bien Bruce lucía preocupado, Oliver se veía más resignado que nada.

-¿Cómo estás, Oliver?- lo saludó- ¿Sabes para qué nos llamó Dinah?-

-Sé que es de Roy porque me dijo que era urgente y sonaba de muy mal humor… Pero no me dijo nada realmente-

Sin embargo, no tuvieron que esperar mucho. Por las bocinas de la base, pudieron escuchar que Dinah les llamaba a la sala de entrenamiento, a la cual se apresuraron a entrar. No obstante, se llevaron cierta sorpresa al encontrarse a ambos muchachos sentados en una de las bancas en lugar de entrenando hasta desfallecer junto a sus compañeros de equipo.

Oliver exhaló pesadamente y fue junto con Roy, quien lucía inconforme pero no tan bravo como era usual.

-¿Todo bien, Dinah?- preguntó Bruce estúpidamente mientras iba también con su hijo. Al acercarse un poco más, pudo notar porqué Roy estaba tan tranquilo, y esque tanto él como su muchacho tenían vendajes y moretones bastante grandes en distintas partes del cuerpo.

La mujer, quien se encontraba hasta hace unos momentos regañando a ambos chicos, lo volteó a ver con cierta pesadez.

-No, Bruce, de hecho no está todo bien- exhaló cansada- A los muchachos les pareció muy sencillo sentarse mi autoridad y hacer lo que les viniera en gana durante la misión, considérense desafortunados de que se los devuelvo en una sola pieza…-negó con la cabeza frustrada- Me apena mucho tener que tomar esta medida, pero los chicos están suspendidos de los entrenamientos hasta nuevo aviso-

Eso sí que le cayó como balde de agua helada a ambos padres, pero Bruce pudo notar que Oliver jamás había considerado la posibilidad.

La mujer comenzó a alejarse un rumbo al almacén de armas pero ni Oliver y Bruce estaban satisfechos con esa vaga explicación.

-¿De qué hablas?- exigió Oliver- Porque me supongo que tendrás una buena razón para semejante idiotez-

-Primero que nada, cálmate Oliver- al parecer Dinah sí se esperaba alguna reacción de ese tipo.

-¿Cómo demonios me pides que me calme? Tú sabes que a estas alturas el entrenamiento es lo único por lo que Roy da una mierda… Quítale esto y le estás quitando todo-

Oliver lo dijo tan serio en el que Bruce tuvo querer le expresión en su rostro… Si antes pensaba que a Oliver no le importaba en absoluto su hijo mayor, en ese momento se retractó completamente.

-Yo ya no sé qué hacer con él, lo intenté todo, y créeme cuando te digo que esto es lo único que parece que detiene a ese muchacho de tener una sobredosis diaria-

-Yo lo sé y en verdad lo lamento, pero no es la primera vez que esos dos ignoran mis instrucciones y completan la misión de la manera más rápida pero estúpidamente arriesgada que se les ocurra. A mí no me importa si lo hablaron antes con el equipo, no me interesa si creen o no ser capaces, la responsable soy yo y tienen que respetar eso. Ustedes saben bien que en este medio la falta de disciplina provoca el caos, y el caos provoca tragedias- sin decir más, echó a andar nuevamente hacia los chicos- A ver, Roy, ¿qué te lastimaste?-

El muchacho en cuestión la miró algo molesto pero masculló algo inteligible entre dientes.

-Perdón, ¿qué fue eso?-

-El brazo- repuso.

-Tiene en el brazo fracturado. ¿Y tú, Jason?-

-Me duele el hombro- Jason no se molestó en voltear a verlos, seguía mirando el piso enfurruñado. Claramente el salir heridos no estaba dentro de sus planes.

-Se dislocó el hombro… Las siguientes ocho misiones eran de suma importancia y alto riesgo. Se requerían de múltiples ataques a distancia, trabajo en equipo coordinado con perfecta precisión, manejo impecable de las armas… En otras palabras, Jason y Roy eran imprescindibles para tales trabajos, iban a ser casi misiones para ellos dos solos… Ahora ustedes díganme qué hacemos, yo no puedo enviar a los demás muchachos sin ellos dos, no son las mismas habilidades-

-Mira, Dinah, y entiendo- comenzó Bruce- Pero quizás no es para suspenderlos-

-¿Qué no? No es ni de chiste la primera vez que pasa algo así, todo el equipo se ve perjudicado y hasta la liga, porque ahora la misión la vamos a tener que llevar a cabo nosotros, todo por la impulsividad y el descuido de estos niños-

-Vamos, Dinah, no los puedes tener fuera cada que hagan algo así, estarían fuera siempre- el arquero intentó ser realista.

La mujer le dirigió una mirada determinante.

-Esa es tu decisión-

Al ver que Dinah no iba a ceder, Oliver maldijo por lo bajo y fue a ayudar a Roy a ponerse de pie para salir de ahí. Bruce, por otro lado, aún no se resignaba.

-Dinah, espera- la alcanzó cuando comenzó a alejarse de nuevo- No, no, no… Por favor, entiéndeme Dinah… Apóyame en esto- si alguien le hubiera contado a la mujer que vería a Batman suplicando alguna vez, no se lo hubiera creído- Me consta qué tienes un punto y que Jason estuvo mal, pero tú sabes que justo ahora le tengo muy restringidas las salidas y casi todas las otras actividades que disfruta de algún modo, es decir, ni siquiera está yendo a la escuela. Prácticamente sólo en los entrenamientos es cuando ve a sus amigos y está con gente de su edad… Si pierde esto también, si lo aislamos así, no sé cómo vaya a estar… Dinah, por favor ayúdeme en esto, ¿qué voy hacer con él si no puede participar en el equipo?- sólo le faltó ponerse de rodillas, pero para su desgracia no parecía que su amiga fuera a ceder.

-Lo siento mucho- fue la firme respuesta- Estoy arriesgando mucho si cedo en esto-

La parte racional de Bruce sabía que ella tenía razón, pero la parte del Padre que no estaba preparado para un enorme retroceso en el bienestar emocional de su hijo no le permitía aceptar tal decisión estoicamente.

-Como sea entonces… Tanto para apoyo a los viejos amigos, huh- bufó antes de echar a andar hacia su hijo para llevárselo a casa.


End file.
